


A Hunter's Survival

by Huntress_ApexLegend



Series: The Hunters Collection [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slow Romance, Vaginal Fingering, little bit of hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_ApexLegend/pseuds/Huntress_ApexLegend
Summary: You spend your days in a quiet forest as a humble hunter. It's with great pride you lead a quiet lifestyle until you bump into a mysterious enigma that quickly catches your attention.Unbeknownst to you they have a similar attraction to you (which is completely platonic at first).It takes time and an accident to bring the both of you together but the masked hunter eventually reciprocates the feelings you have for them.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: The Hunters Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910677
Comments: 107
Kudos: 70





	1. Love? At First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter and the next chapter were already posted as Day 18 & 19 of the 31 days of Apex but I've decided to turn it into a full story. :)

Sometimes it's hard to differentiate between the smells wafting by. Maybe it's a hint of lilac, or perhaps honeysuckle, that's flowing through the air with the gentle breeze that's caressing the skin on my face. The grass is plush beneath my body, my shoulders are bare as well as my legs. The cotton sundress I'm wearing is a bit revealing but it's comfortable in the summer heat. Besides, nobody wanders around out here unless they know where here is.

A long walk through the forest, past my quaint cabin in the woods, and you'd find me on a small hill in a clearing. It is surrounded by trees but there's nothing unnatural around here, no buildings or anything.

I love it. I love coming out here to think, to stare up into the sky on a cloudy day like today. The city has never appealed to me, and while it can be lonely out here, it's totally worth it. Nature is what's beautiful about the world, it makes all the hardships worthwhile. To be able to bask in the glory of God, or the Gods, creations (although I have no preference and very little belief in much) is everything to me.

A wounded deer shouts from somewhere within the forest and staggers out a few feet away from me. There's an arrow lodged in its side, just narrowly having missed its mark. He's breathing heavily and panting in pain, a few whimpers and whines escape the poor creature. I slowly lean up and wait for the hunter to claim its kill. After a few moments the hunter pushes past the brush and foliage of the treeline and into the open. I stare in awe of them.

The mask must have some significance to them, I'm not sure of all the people who dwell on Talos but I've met quite a few hunters and have never seen one dressed so...I'm not sure there's an appropriate word for it but I like it. I'm infactuated by them. My heart skips a few beats and my breath catches in my throat. Wordlessly they approach the deer and gently kneel beside it.

"The Allfather blesses my hunt, vith your sacrifice I vill shed bloth in their honor." They grip the knife sheathed on their side and plunge it into his heart, his squeals of pain are immediately silenced. It's not until after that they seem to notice my presence. They glance up and stare at me through the murky lense of their goggles. I do my best to ignore the rapid beating of my heart and smile towards the masked stranger. They tilt their head forward and speak quietly.

"I apologize if I have disturbed your peace."

"N-no, I-I..." I silently curse my stutter and take a breath," I was just surprised. There aren't a lot of hunters who venture out this deep into the forest."

"Ja." They say no more before gesturing towards the deer. A raven flies overhead and circles above them before landing gracefully on the deer. It begins pecking at its glossed over black eyes, I don't even flinch at the sight.

"You get scraps vhen I am done cleaning the kill, Artur." Artur caws indignantly but complies with their orders and flies away to a nearby branch.

"You should clean him up soon, this heat won't let up until later in the evening." Their mask turns up towards me quickly, almost as if they are surprised.

"That vould not bother you?" I can't help but giggle.

"I know what it's like to hunt for survival, in fact, I live out here myself." I mentally berate myself for sharing that with a complete stranger. A completely gorgeous stranger, an obviously skilled hunter...I wonder what they look like underneath their gear. I shake the thought from my head as a blush creeps up my neck and onto my cheeks. They only hum in acknowledgement, we sit in silence for a few moments before they pull their knife out of the deer.

"My home is nearby, it vill not be hard for me to take the deer. It vas a pleasure to meet you." They grab his antlers and begin dragging him towards the edge of the forest. Without any forethought I leap up and call out for them to stop. They glance at me from over their shoulder and tilt their head again, it makes me feel like my heart is fluttering and there are butterflies floating around in my stomach.

"Stay awhile." I barely manage to whisper out, I doubt they heard what I said but they drag the deer into the shade before kneeling in front of it. I assume they are cleaning it up but, if I'm honest, I can't really tell. I am completely surprised when they pull out a small folded up tarp from the pack on their back to lay over the carcass. After it's done they wipe their hands on a towel and drop their pack beside the deer before making their way up the tiny hill. They tower over me and stare down, I start to feel anxious under the intensity of their gaze.

"I-I was just looking at the clouds. It's such a beautiful day today, w-would you like to join me? I'm sorry if I'm being rude." They raise their hand to my cheek, their gloved thumb rubs circles over my cheek bone. I practically melt into them, I nuzzle their hand which earns me a small chuckle.

"Perhaps I vill join you for avhile." I sit back down and run the blades of grass between my fingers to calm my nerves. As I lay back they join me on the ground and copy my movements, I glance over at them before directing my attention to the clouds above.

"It is beautiful." I smile and nod in agreement, I spare them a glance but they quickly turn their head up towards the sky.

𝘞𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦?

"That, uh, Raven...is he your pet?" The aforementioned bird flies down between us and hops around.

"Our relationship is symbiotic, I feed him and take care of his needs vhile he guides me. Out here vhile I hunt and out on the battlefield, he has a very watchful eye."

"That's really cool. I have a raven who likes to linger around my cabin." He hops up onto my stomach and starts preening, I giggle before gently running a finger under the feathers on his neck.

We lay in silence for the next hour or so, Artur stays on me but eventually nestles himself on the plushest parts of my stomach. Something makes me feel safe, like nothing could ever touch me right here and right now. It's almost like I'm protected from the harsh realities that wait outside of this forest, of this clearing.

"I should get going." They stand up and stretch, it's hard to notice but I begin to wonder if they fell asleep. They whistle, Artur stirs from his nap and flies onto their shoulder obediently. I stare up at them until they begin to walk towards the, almost forgotten, deer carcass.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I shout with faux confidence.

"You just did." They call back. I shake my head and smile as they turn towards me for what will probably be the last time for quite some time.

"What's your name? I'm (y/n), it was really nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"I am Blóðhundr, you can call me Bloodhound. It vas a pleasure to meet you as vell, I look forward to the day our paths cross again."

And with that, they are gone. I keep smiling like an idiot as I lay back down to stare at the sky.

𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯.


	2. Rainfall

The rain makes things a bit more complicated for me. It makes it easier to follow the tracks but it's also easier for me to make a mistake, one misstep and I'll alert the animals of my presence. It also doesn't help that the rain will wash away the blood if/when I chase after a kill so precision is key right now. I have to only take shots I'm confident in or this will surely be an unsuccessful hunt.

Since the rainfall isn't particularly heavy (just consistent) I decided to only wear a couple of layers. I have a pair of lightweight rainproof overalls, a black long sleeved insulated shirt and a camouflage rainproof poncho with an attached hood. I'm currently kneeling behind some overgrown brush, I've been following a particular set of tracks all morning. I've seen other tracks crossing the deers path intermittently but nothing that has been a cause for worry.

The buck in question walks in-between a few trees, I raise my bow and crouch just a bit closer. His head lifts up and looks in the opposite direction of me, I take the opportunity to adjust my stance. Afterwards I nock the arrow and fix my grip. I reach for the bowstring and use my index, middle and ring finger to pull back. I lift the bow so that my arm is shoulder height before drawing the bowstring back. I use my preferred anchor point, my index finger is barely brushed against the right corner of my mouth. I aim, release and follow through but I accidently hit the side of my cheek after flailing in surprise as another arrow flies from the opposite direction into the side of the buck.

He rushes forward with a surge of adrenline but only makes it a few feet before standing still and falling over. I set my bow on my back and stand up to retrieve my kill. Or our kill? I hold my hand over the knife on my side to unsheath it at a moments notice, if need be, and step forward. There's some rustling from the direction the buck was staring. Lo and behold a familiar mask comes into view as Artur swoops down from the trees to circle above the buck. I smile and relax when I recognize Bloodhound, I wave at them and gesture towards the buck.

"He's a beauty, I'm not surprised you were tracking him too. Hard to find a solid 10 pointer around here, especially this late in the season." They tilt their head forward in greeting as we approach the buck together. I kneel down and remove my arrow while checking to make sure he's completely dead. Bloodhound kneels down as well and murmurs a prayer like last time.

"I apologize for this oversight. Perhaps one of us can get the meat and the other may take his hide?"

"It's up to you." They go quiet for quite some time, I patiently await their decision.

"It is yours to keep." They stand up and begin to walk away. I jump to my feet immediately and rest a hand on their shoulder. When they flinch I step back and apologize profusely.

"I'm sorry I don't know why...I-"

"Artur!" They scare the raven away from the carcass, I bite my lip and flinch subconsciously at the harsh tone they use.

"I apologize and it is alright."

"I just wanted to-" I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Maybe we can hang out, without it being a coincidence..." They seem to contemplate this as Artur perches on my shoulder. I gasp in surprise and scratch his neck carefully, Bloodhound seems to be watching the scene unfold before them.

"Next veekend, ve can meet in the clearing." I smile and nod excitedly.

"I can't wait Bloodhound." They nod and walk away quietly, I watch until their figure dissappears into the foggy forest. Artur caws and nuzzles my cheek before following after them, my heart is fluttering in my chest.

I'm so excited I nearly leave the buck behind but, upon glancing back, I slap my forehead and go back to him. This hunt was much more successful than I anticipated. I hadn't expected to run into them again, it's been almost a month since I met them in the clearing. I'm glad it turned out this way though. I have so much to look forward to now.

And gods, if they still aren't as gorgeous as the first time I saw them. Maybe things would be different if I wasn't so enamored with them. I barely know them but there's just something I can't quite put my finger on, something about them that makes my heart beat like a drum in my chest.

I only hope I get to explore these feelings with them.


	3. Wounded Warrior

The days come and go rather quickly which I'm incredibly grateful for (although I'm a bit on edge to see Bloodhound again). Something about seeing them makes me feel calm and safe but that thought scares me. I've been an independent hunter for most of my life so trusting other people doesn't come easy. Still, at the end of the day, I think they are worth it. Or will be, if I can ever gain the courage to tell them how I feel.

It's a beautiful day, just like the day we met. The sun is high in the sky with a cool breeze to carry all of the natural scents that tend to waft through the air. There's a few clouds overhead as well, but none are dark or ominous. So, in a word, the weather is sublime. I travel through the forest on dirt trails I paved out a long time ago, they are the quickest way to the clearing. 

The bushes around me rustle a bit, but I write it off as the winds doing. However, upon glancing over, there's a large figure emerging from behind a thick coniferous tree.

I unsheath the knife from my belt and stand at attention. The only thing that rattles me more than the sight of the bear is the angry roar that follows his presence. After a split second I drop the knife and pull my bow off my back to aim at his leg. Perhaps hindering his ability to chase me isn't the best way to go, it will anger him more but right now it's my best shot. I nock the arrow, pull back and steady myself to shoot. I take the shot and, luckily, the hit is successful so the arrow is now lodged in his knee. He growls ferociously and charges at me with a slight limp. I drop my bag and bow, the extra weight seems unneccessary at the moment. The trail becomes indistinguishable in my panic so I veer off and bob and weave through the trees in an attempt to lose him.

I can almost see the opening between the trees but the bear quickly catches up, even with its slight disadvantage. With another beastly roar the bear slashes across my back, I flail forward with a howl of pain. I can feel fabric of my shirt tearing as his claws break the skin on my back. The gashes ooze blood as I crawl around clumsily. Dizziness overwhelms me as a distinct caw overhead alerts me of a familiar presence. Artur swoops down and draws the bears attention as an axe whistles past my head. I continue to crawl in the direction of the clearing while the beast is preoccupied. Bloodhound rushes past me, they glance down for only a moment and motion for me to keep crawling away.

The clearing is so close but my strength is fading fast. My back is burning and the blood loss is substantial at this point. I do my best to stay conscious before leaning on a tree. Bloodhound seems to be dancing around the bear as Artur continuously swoops down to draw his attention in another direction. After retrieving the axe they begin hacking at the bear. They focus on his limbs before getting a direct hit to his throat. I groan in pain and fall on my side as I'm no longer strong enough to hold myself up against the tree. The bear hits the ground with a resounding thud, as it does Bloodhound turns towards my direction. The lense of their goggles have a red static that seems to be fading fast while their breathing is heavy and a bit ragged as they run to me at an inhuman speed. I wheeze and a painful cough tears through my throat, my abdomen and throat constrict painfully.

"You are hurt." I weakly lay flat on my stomach and laugh, but it comes at more as a pained exhale.

"Y-yeah..." Another coughing fit starts up as I continue to fight to stay conscious. They carefully assess the wound and sift through a satchel I never realized was hanging off their side.

"Do not speak." I nod and let my head drop to the ground. "I am going to apply some antibiotic ointment and wrap it vith gauze as best as I can before moving you. Try to stay avake, vinur." They dig around in the bag, I try to focus on anything but the slow numbing ache in my spine.

Artur lands in front of me, he catches my attention by bouncing around. It's almost as if he's putting on a show to keep me awake and I so badly want to laugh at his antics but the pain is too much for me to handle at the moment. They use a pair of scissors to cut my shirt off before cleaning the wound. I clench my teeth and hiss in pain as Artur begins making random chirp-like noises. I muster a weak smile at the raven and lift my head to look at Bloodhound. They pull their glove off with nimble fingers and squirt a generous amount of the ointment in their hand. 

"S-scars." I stare at their aforementioned hand which is littered in intricate tattoos and prominent scarring. They wave dissmissively before applying the ointment to the wound. I begin grinding my teeth at the terribly cold sensation but stay composed as best as I can. I'm careful to avoid crying out in any pain (which isn't too hard as I have an incredibly high pain tolerance). But there's always accidents on the job when you spend your life hunting so one way or another you must live and learn.

"You are doing vell, felagi. I am almost done." I reach out to pet Artur but the world starts to spin.

"H-hound..." They stop their hand motions and tense up at the nickname, I inhale sharply and attempt to apologize. "S-sorry."

"It is okay." After it's all said and done they carefully lift my torso and roll the gauze around to cover the wound. I do my best to help but they 'tsk' at me.

"Do not vaste your energy, I am more than capable."

"R-right..." The pain has subsided significantly but I feel heavy with exhaustion after so much blood loss.

"You can rest now." I close my eyes but before I can slump to the ground they are lifting me up in their arms. With what little strength I have left I squeeze their arm and smile as Artur perches on their shoulder.

"T-thanks..." 

I finally succumb to the darkness that invades my vision and put my faith in them. Regardless of the fact that we hardly know each other I believe they will take good care of me.


	4. Ajay Che comin' through

"She's stable, she'll wake up when she's ready." I squeeze my eyes shut and let a small groan pass through my chapped lips.

"Looks like she's wakin' up! That's perfect timing too." Someone shushes him, although both voices are unfamiliar. I dare to let my eyes flutter open, the room is dimly lit which I appreciate greatly.

"Good mornin' to yah." The lady flips on a switch to brighten the lights but my eyes adjust relatively easy. I examine the stranger, she has her hair up in two cute red buns and a medic uniform with a cut off shirt. She has kind eyes that look between me and the vital monitor beside the bed. Next to her is a man just a few inches taller than her with brown wavy locks of hair falling to one side of his face. He has a bit of scruff and a face that could charm its way through a cold heart. I blush at the thought and turn my attention back to the woman.

"Who," I clear my throat and start again, "Who are you?"

"Ajay Che at yah service, Bloodhound asked me tah help you." 

"W-wait do you know who I am?" The man stutters, which is utterly adorable, but I shake my head (much to his dismay). His jaw nearly hits the floor as Bloodhound enters the room. Once my eyes land on them the monitor gives away the quickening pace of my heart.

"N-no but I'm (y/n), it's nice to meet you...?"

"I go by Mirage but a lady as pretty as you can call me Elliott." I can't help the pink blush that dusts my cheeks.

"How are you feeling, vinur? You've been out for almost the whole day." My eyes widen in surprise and I attempt to wiggle out from under the covers.

"Relax, yah safe here." I shake my head and bite my lip.

"I have to go, Luna and Rusty will be waiting for me." I groan in agony as I bend my back to sit up.

"Yah need tah rest."

"Look, I appreciate your help and Bloodhound, thank you for getting me medical attention but I'm okay. Really," I fling my legs off the side of the bed and shakily stand up, "I'm okay."

"Babe, c'mon, don't be stubborn." I point a finger at Elliott and glare at him.

"Don't call me that." It comes out as a growl.

"At least let me help yah get dressed and just ignore the serial flirt." I begrudingly nod but can't help the small smile on my face. She walks to a drawer and pulls out a fresh outfit before making her way over to me. "Lift yah arms." I nearly crumble to the floor when I take my hands off the bed. Ajay simply raises an eyebrow and smirks knowingly at me.

"This is what bein' stubborn gets yah." I fight the urge to roll my eyes and continue to let her help me up. "Let me change the gauze and you can go." I face the bed and stare between Bloodhound and Elliott.

"O-oh right, yeah, should p-probably leave-" Bloodhound grabs his collar and drags him out of the door. After the door is shut I let the gown gather around my ankles. I have a pair of comfortable shorts on (that definitely aren't mine) but that's it. I wince when she unrolls the old gauze and shows me the dried blood.

"Not entirely clean but you should be fine. Make sure yah change it out periodically, yah hear me?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Will yah be by yahself at home?" I smile warmly at her and shake my head.

"I'll have Luna and Rusty." There's a soft knock at the door, she helps me into an oversized t-shirt before calling out for the two outside to come back in.

"Are those yah kids?" She pats my shoulder and I sit down for a moment.

"Something like that, Luna is a raven I rescued. She was rejected by her mother so I've had her for quite some time and Rusty is the pregnant squirrel with red fur who lives in my birdfeeder." I giggle at the thought of the obese squirrel wiggling her way up the fence.

"So basically you're an in-home animal sanctuary." Elliott adds in with a shy smile on his face.

"I don't turn away injured or hungry animals." I shrug it off but something about Bloodhound's posture seems off. 

"Well then, you're free tah go." I offer her my hand and smile politely.

"Thank you Ajay, maybe I can come back and bring you dinner for your help. Ever taste homemade venison chili?" She shakes her head but seems to smile excitedly.

"It is delicious," Bloodhound interjects then adds, "Now I vill escort you home vinur." I smile softly and look down to avoid blushing.

"Just point me in the right direction."

"Come. It is no problem." They urge, I give in and accept their offer.

"Bye beautiful." I give Elliott a small wave and follow Bloodhound out of the infirmary.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was interesting. Why does that man call himself Mirage?" I break the silence as we walk through the quiet forest. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder anxiously every time I hear a twig snap. Bloodhound steps closer in response, close enough that I can feel the warmth radiating from their body.

"It's a stage name, ve our legends." I stop in my tracks and tilt my head in confusion.

"Legends? So Bloodhound isn't your real name?" They chuckle softly and urge me forward, Artur caws overhead before landing on their outstretched arm.

"I can show you vhat I mean, if you'd like. And Bloodhound is the name given to me by the Gods. I had a name once but it is long forgotten now that I am a humble servant of the Allfather." That statement only leaves me with more questions but I shake it off. There's no point in bombarding them with questions all at once.

"I'd like that but maybe another time? I just want to go home..." I trail off trying not to sound rude or ungrateful for their offer. "Actually, would you like to meet Luna? I bet her and Artur would get along well, maybe they can mate." I jokingly nudge them with my elbow.

"Okay." 

After traveling for what feels like forever my home comes into view. My cabin is quaint but it's perfect for me. The flower bed out front has a short white lattice fence to protect the flowers within it. It wraps around the side of my house, which I'm incredibly proud of because it took a lot of work to make. The multicolor geraniums inside include blue, red, purple and pink. The front door is decorated with a hand-made sweet pea flower wreath. I beckon them to follow me inside as Luna flies out of the second story window, I hold my arm out for her. As soon as she lands she caws angrily and puffs her feathers out, I notice a bald spot on her stomach.

"Luna," I press my lips to her beak before continuing, " You're stressed princess, stop pulling out your feathers. I am okay, I promise I won't leave you behind." Another caw and she nuzzles my cheek.

"Artur, come." Luna reacts positively to Artur perching on my shoulder. Eventually Luna caws in his direction and they fly off to a nearby tree together.

"I think we're going to be family." I joke with them and make my way to the front door. They grab the knob and gesture with their other hand, I nod and let them hold the door open for me. "Sorry if it's a mess."

The front door leads directly into my living room, there's a small sofa with a plush chair a few feet beside it. There's a few of my trophy hunts on the wall and even a swordfish I caught with my father on a fishing trip a long time ago. The fireplace draws the room together, I notice my log supply is low and make a mental note to gather some more later. There's a small hallway through a door to the right, the stairwell to the second floor is there (which leads up to my master bedroom). There's another door across from that which leads to the kitchen.

"Please, s-sit down." I mentally curse the stutter and hold my hand out. They gently grab it and bring it up to their chest, I can feel the rapid beating of their heart.

"The machine gave you avay today so I'm making us even. Perhaps Artur should not be the only one to find companionship." My eyes widen in surprise and I bite my lip anxiously.

"From random meetings to an accident to...this? It's so sudden."

"Vell now you know Mirage and he made himself available, I just--" I hold my hand up and raise an eyebrow.

"So you don't like me, you just don't want me around Mirage?"

"It's not like that. I have...feelings."

"But you're not sure, right?" When they don't respond I look at my feet and point to the door. "Can you just write the address down to that building? I still plan on bringing Ajay some food. I'll see you around, Bloodhound." 

Once it's all said and done I hurry to my bedroom (hurting my back in the process) and lay on my stomach. At some point Luna flies in and rests on the nightstand beside the bed. 

"Oh Luna..." 

"caw."

"Everything was going great but now," I sigh and slam my face in the pillow, "now I'm not so sure." My voice is muffled by the pillow.

"caw."

"You're right, as soon as this heals up I better get Ajay that chili. Besides," I smile and lean towards her to scratch under her neck, "The hunting season isn't over yet. Plenty of time to prepare for winter."

"caw."

"You're such a good listener." I stretch out and yawn, my companion cuddles up beside me. "Night..."

"caw."


	5. Payment and a Date (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> split into two because it's a bit long :)

𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘐𝘯𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘦... 𝘌𝘹𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘦...

I know this forest like the back of my hand so it's not unfamiliarity that has my anxiety running rampant. Of course, it's been two months since I've been hunting. Two whole months and my back feels better than before but it's also been two months since I've heard from Bloodhound. Or anybody for that matter...

Self-isolation is NOT a part of the healing process but after what happened...it's been hard to motivate myself to do anything other than sulk. Alas, sulking is unbefitting of a hunter, especially a subsistence hunter like myself. I've been lucky to have had a bountiful hunting season prior to the accident but supplies are running low. My deep freezer where I store extra meat is nearly empty and my income is nonexistent without hide to sell so if I don't have a successful hunt today the prospect of a cozy winter is bleak. 

Aside from my own survival, I still have every intention of treating Ajay to that vension chili I promised her awhile back. It seems pointless, especially when rations are thin, but she put herself out there to give a stranger proper medical attention so it's the least I can do. Besides, I don't have many (really any) friends aside from a few woodland creatures and she has such a kind heart...she's someone worth being around, at least to me.

I bring myself out of my trance and focus on my surroundings. After I calm my racing mind I take another deep breath and stare up at the sky momentarily. It's a few hours past noon and I've yet to see a buck or even a doe. The rainfall this season has been harsh, more than it usually is, so the forest seems almost vacant due to the animals seeking shelter. Still, I continue to walk down the path. I'm ever so vigilant to keep an eye on my surroundings because of the accident.

Luna is accompanying me, she has hardly left my side since I've come home. Her presence is reassuring, if she hears or sees anything out of place she caws to alert me which I'm incredibly grateful for. 

We continue on for a few hours, she's tiredly perched on my shoulder as we somehow circle back to the clearing from the first day I met Bloodhound. I step out onto the small hill and sit cross-legged on the ground. My arms are slightly behind me to keep me up as I watch the sky go from a cloudy blue to a vibrant purple and pink hue. The wind wooshes past my head calmly, the open air relaxes my body. It's as if all of the tension flows out of my body with the wind.

"Luna?"

"caw."

"I'm going to bring Ajay some chili tomorrow. I know today wasn't great but I think if I socialize I'll do better next time."

"caw."

"Yeah, I'm just distracted. That's all..."

At least that's what I keep telling myself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After letting the chili stew all day it's finally ready and perfect. The only problem is carrying an 11- quart stockpot into town without dropping it seems impossible. And, obviously, it's hot so I can't just carry it in my arms. It's one of those moments I really wish I had a car but they are so environmentally destructive... I usually never stray far from the comfort of home anyways. I contemplate my dilemma for quite some time and decide to set the pot inside of a backpack surrounded by towels to keep it from being jostled too much. The backpack is practically brand new so I keep my fingers crossed that the straps will be able to withstand the weight.

"C'mon Luna, let's go!" I hold the door open and let Luna fly past me, I join her outside and lock the door behind me. The crumpled piece of paper in my hand has an address with general directions scrawled on it. It's a bit past four o'clock so I should be there just in time for dinner. I let Luna fly ahead as we begin our arduous journey after slipping the paper in my back pocket.

I breathe a sigh of relief when the treeline comes into view. The night life of the city is in full swing as the sun begins its descent on the horizon. There are neon signs lighting up as I finally step out onto the side walk. I check the paper one last time and pull out my map before marking my route, the street is only a few blocks away.

I walk down two streets, make a left and walk down another one before standing in front of a huge building. It has to be a least ten stories tall with a giant red sign that says 'Apex' on it. I adjust my shirt nervously and step up to the door, there's an intercom system to buzz me inside. I press the button and shift from foot to foot as I wait impatiently. After a long stretch of silence a static filled voice comes on.

"State your name and buisness." 

"I'm (f/n) (l/n) and I'm here to see Ajay Che." There's another long moment of silence.

"Alright, she'll come to collect you in the lobby. I'm going to buzz you in." 

"Thank you." Luna settles on my shoulder as the lock clicks, I push the door open and scan the area. There's two leather couches on either side of the door with a receptionist desk up against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The woman behind it waves shyly and gestures towards the couch. I smile politely and take a seat, Luna bounces around on the seat quietly.

"(y/n)?" I look up and lock eyes with Ajay, the look of shock quickly turns into excitement.

"Hey! I brought you chili." I point towards the backpack, she beckons me to follow her. "Oh and this is Luna, say hi princess." Luna caws and tilts her head at the medic.

"Yah just in time to meet everyone. They all waitin' in the mess hall for dinner." I nod and stare in awe of how large the building is. We take an elevator to the second floor, as soon as the doors open a room full of eyes are on us. I shyly wave at the group of onlookers and recognize only two: Bloodhound and Mirage. Luna barrels past us to get to Artur, they fly to a window sill together and begin preening each other.

"This is (y/n), the woman-"

"Oh mon ami, we did not believe Bloodhound actually brought a girl here!" A tall blond woman stands up and nudges the dark haired girl beside her.

"Yeah I told yah, isn't she a beauty?" Elliott chimes in as Bloodhound nods their head in greeting. I try not to get upset and approach the table, I set the backpack down on the ground and pull out oven mitts from a side pocket. I lift up the pot and set it down carefully on the table.

"This was supposed to be for Ajay but there's plenty to go around."

"What is it?" 

"Venison chili. Deer meat, killed and cleaned by yours truly." Ajay nudges my arm.

"Sounds good but lemme introduce you real quick," I nod and she continues while pointing to one side of the bench, "This is Natalie, Renee, Anita and Pathfinder." She beckons to the opposite side before continuing.

"And this is Makoa and Octavio. Well, you know these two," She points to Bloodhound and Elliott," there's a few more of us but they aren't too keen on bein' social."

"That's okay, I understand. Are you all legends?"

"Oh so you do know, phew, I was skp-sket, uh, didn't believe you've never seen a game." I pull out a pack of paper plates and a ladle from the front storage pocket of the backpack.

"I actually haven't and you guys are welcome to serve yourself. Hope you enjoy." Elliott looks at me flabbergasted. "What?"

"Oh no." Renee slaps a hand on her forehead and shakes her head.

"Oh NO IS RIGHT! You've never seen us fight?! Do you live under a rock?" Without thinking I poke his nose and flick his forehead.

"I don't have a T.V. or a phone, I live in a cabin miles away from here." I blush and scan all their attentive faces, "I live a quiet life by myself so yeah, I live under a rock basically." My face falls momentarily but I adjust it accordingly, I don't want to seem pathetic to everyone.

"It is an honorable vay of life." Bloodhound adds, coming to my rescue. My heart thumps hard against my chest, I'm positive anyone who gets close enough would be able to hear it.

Even after the way we left things, I can't stop thinking about them and what they said. Maybe we could be happy together, or maybe it's just the inherent lonliness talking. I have very limited experience when it comes to friendships and have only ever dated one person. Embarrassingly enough, I'm still a virgin at the ripe 'ol age of 32. The way I live is obviously not for everyone and this has quickly become the most challenging part. I do enjoy company and...I could use some affection in my life (although Luna is doing her best to keep me happy).

"Mon ami?" I shake the thoughts away and tilt my head at Natalie. "Are you going to join us?" Elliott pats the seat beside him, I hesitantly sit down and smile shyly.

"I'm not hungry but I can stay and hang out...y'know, if you want..." I trail off as my face heats up in embarrassment. God, I really must sound pathetic.

"That'd be cool, new friend!" Pathfinder's screen lights up with hearts, I stare in awe and surprise at the robot.

"Yeah and maybe afterwards we can show you a game or two." Anita pipes up for the first time, I try not to seem overly enthusiastic as I nod. 

"I'd like that."


	6. Payment and a Date (Pt.2)

"So you kill each other for a living?" The thought is mind boggling to me because a) they're obviously still alive and b) somehow murder is entertaining.

"Look it's cool, I prm-proe, f-fuck...look, you'll love it I'm sure." I nod at Elliott and plant myself firmly between him and Bloodhound on the couch in Ajay's apartment. The screen flashes a picture of...three Elliotts?! One is leaning against a bar and charming some random female.

"You're a triplet? Also why-"

"Shush, you'll see babe." I ignore the nickname and try not to show him how much it bothers me but Bloodhound tilts their head towards me in a curious manner.

After the picture fades away a drone with an attached camera pans across a huge ship, little platforms descend underneath it. There's three people per platform, some are huddled close while others seem to be ignoring each other. I instantly recognize a few familiar faces, Ajay is paired with Anita and Octavio on one platform while Bloodhound is paired with Pathfinder and another robot (who I definitely don't recognize). Elliott is paired with Makoa and another man of similar stature to Makoa but slightly smaller and immensely more intimidating. Some of the legends are dropping out of the ship, the drone follows Elliott's team down onto an island. 

"That's...Talos...but where?" The realization dawns on me and the thought slams against my brain like a ton of bricks. I've lived here my whole life and I've never seen such a vibrant yet confusing place. One area is a frozen wasteland that looks like a huge explosion. Giant icicles stick out like a sore thumb against the city not far in front of it, there's cracks scattered across the ground with lava at the bottom of almost every crevice.

"It's a special arena designed and upheld by the syndicate." Renee chimes in, I smile appreciatively at her.

The drone view changes from one squad to the next as the match continues on, I find myself cringing in both awe and disgust at the gruesomeness of some kills. Others are more honorable, Bloodhound even stops to salute the fallen which I find...well, it sends my heart into a frenzy of missed beats as it slams hard against my chest. The match isn't very long and as an electromagnetic ring (which Natalie explained in GREAT detail) pushes the last two squads together. Elliott's squad and Bloodhound's squad are the last two remaining. Bloodhound is the only one left on their squad while Elliott and the man apparently known as Caustic are still alive so it's a two versus one situation. I silently cheer Bloodhound on in my head as the teams finally meet in an area Ajay called 'Trainyard'. 

Bloodhound has a sniper rifle set up on top of a building and is peering through the scope. You can tell the moment they see the other two because they swiftly jump to their feet and adjust their position. They hop down into the platform they were standing on top of and peek out of the glassless window. Elliott and Caustic are in a building diagonal from them but they seemingly have no idea where Bloodhound is which gives them a distinct advantage. They aim down sights and only squeeze the trigger when they are absolutely sure the shot will hit, which it does resulting in a one hit knock down of Caustic. Elliott sends out a decoy (which is what those other two were in the picture from before) hoping to throw them off. Unluckily for him Bloodhound is apparently accustomed to his trickery so they aim their sniper in the direction the decoy came from. 

Without any hesitation they take the final shot and win the game. 'You are the Apex Champion' flashes across the screen.

"That was AMAZING!" I gush and, without thinking, I throw myself at them with my arms wide open. My arms wrap around their biceps and I squeeze them tight. I realize my mistake when Anita bursts out laughing, I quickly pull away from them and abruptly stand up.

"Well thank you for that, I better be going." I gather my bag up with the cleaned out pot inside and whistle. Luna stops her little cuddle session with Artur and follows me towards the door. "I had a lot of fun."

"Does this make us friends now?" Ajay smiles kindly at me, my eyes widen in surprise.

"Y-you want to be my friend?" I can't fight back the tears welling in my eyes.

"You're pretty cool, rook." Anita adds in, my heart swells with joy.

"You can't be valking through the forest this late, perhaps you should stay?" Bloodhound finally speaks up, they haven't said anything since we started watching the match.

"I couldn't burden anyone, it's okay."

"Not a burden, not at all." Elliott approaches me cautiously, as if waiting for me to say something. When I don't react he gently holds my hand in his and brings it to his lips. Maybe I'm crazy but I think I vaguely hear a growl from Bloodhound's direction as Elliott's kind smile turns into a smirk.

"I-I..." My face is burning red, "I'm sorry." I whisper and scurry out the door, I glance over my shoulder and realize Artur is following Luna and I. I mumble under my breath and get lost in the multitude of winding hallways. When I'm out of breath and pain shoots up my spine I find the nearest door. It swings open to reveal a stair case, after grumbling under my breath I follow the stairs to the roof of the building. I open the final door to the roof and am met with a cold wind, my cheeks stain red as the cold air cuts across my skin. 

The season seems to be changing quickly...I need to focus on my survival, so what if I'm a little touched starved? A hug or a kiss doesn't put food on the table and it certainly doesn't aid in my ability to provide for myself. 

Then why does being alone suddenly feel so suffocating? The prolonged silences are usually interrupted by the chirping of cicadas and prowlers growling but with winter coming it will be truly silent. And tonight has made me realize how much I relish other peoples' laughter and jokes...And hugging Bloodhound, while embarrassing, brought a warmth to me I've never felt before.

"Felagi." I look up with blurry vision, tears continue to cascade down my face even as I'm startled. Their voice immediately softens, "(y/n)..."

"Sorry, this is just...embarrassing." I chuckle and pull my knees to my chest. "Pathetic..."

"Everybody needs somebody." They carefully rest their arm over my shoulder as they join me on the floor. Luna and Artur go off together but I can still hear them nearby.

"I've been alone for so long and winter is coming, rations are short and-and-" I bite back a sob, "I'm losing it. I've never gotten hurt like that, I was just so distracted." 

"Hey-"

"Hound, it's because of you! You're the reason I can't think straight, my heart is desperate, my mind is frazzled!" They press a gloved finger to my lips as Elliott and Ajay emerge from the stairwell.

"You okay?" I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"Yeah." 

"Well, yeah, that's, uh, good. We'll see you around (y/n)." They both leave hastily, I imagine they heard the tail end of our conversation. A few car horns beep down below and someone cries out with laughter, I let the sounds of the city distract me momentarily.

"I reciprocate your feelings, elska."

"That doesn't matter, I can't-"

"Vhy?" I blink a few times and end up leaning against them.

"Because..."

"Hmm?" 

"I don't know how to date, or be friends or anything...I never was sociable, even when my mom and dad were still around." They squeeze my shoulder reassuringly.

"I must confess I lack experience too but perhaps this is the perfect opportunity for us to learn, together." I slide my hand into theirs and give them a slight nod.

"I'll stay the night, maybe you can join me on a hunt tomorrow?"

"Sounds like the perfect first date to me." 

"Oh and Hound? I still have so many questions about this whole legend thing." I add as they chuckle and somehow manage to pull me closer.

"Perhaps another time."


	7. Propositions

A twig snaps under the heel of my boot, I silently curse my mistake as the buck only a few feet away lifts its head to stare at me with black, beady eyes. I stay perfectly still with Bloodhound standing equally as still in the bush beside me. Once the buck begins to trot away I let out the breath I'm holding in and nearly slump to the floor.

"What's wrong with me?" Bloodhound pets my shoulder affectionately.

"You must be patient." I shut my eyes for a moment as if recalibrating and nod. 

I crouch low to the ground and follow the deers tracks, I'm positive they haven't gone too far. After readjusting the crossbow slung across my back I stand up confidently as Luna and Artur pass overhead. The tracks, as well as the ravens, lead us to a small creek. My jaw drops in awe as excitement begins bubbling inside of me. There's a few deer grazing on the opposite side near the treeline while a few are drinking from the creek itself. I mutter a quiet blessing and kneel down to pull my crossbow around my body.

"I'll take the 8 pointer we were tracking, you take that guy over there." I point across the creek to a 10 pointer grazing, they nod in understanding and prepare their crossbow as well. I take a few more cautious steps forward and aim right below his neck to pierce his heart, as I draw back a growl erupts from somewhere is the forest surrounding us. I jolt up and nearly jump out of my skin, my grip on my crossbow fails me as I fall forward. I toss it carelessly aside and hold my hands out in front of me to keep myself from falling flat on my face. Bloodhound leaps forward as well and grabs my shoulders before the palms of my hands even touch the ground. 

As Bloodhound helps me to my feet the small herd of deer are hauling ass beyond the creek. They run in the opposite direction of us deep into the forest, I don't even try to hold my anger in.

"Are you KIDDING me?!" I kick the unoffending crossbow out of spite and growl out. "I fucked it up, I'm going to starve this winter." 

"You still have time." Bloodhound tries to reassure me but I shrug their hands off my shoulders and step towards a rather large boulder.

"I'm too paranoid." I let my shoulders sag as I stare down at nothing, my hands are forming tight fists at my side as my eyes begin welling up with tears.

"The accident vasn't long ago and it vas vorst than most." I glance up at them through my hair that's fallen haphazardly over my face. They lean down and pick up the bow before offering it to me. "The day has just begun." I push my hair back and put it in a messy ponytail.

"I might be better off fishing. It won't be much but it will get me through the winter at the very least." They seem to contemplate it for a moment. 

"Okay. There is a lake behind my home, I vill take you there." I nod and stand up to stretch. Once I blink away the remaining tears I hold my hand out in a gesture that screams 'after you'. Without much thought they intertwine our fingers and pull me in the right direction. 

We walk past some of the tallest evergreens in the forest, Artur and Luna playfully chase each other around as our pace slows. We've been walking for a few hours and I'm deeper in the forest than I've ever been, which is saying something. I don't question them though, our hands are still locked together as we walk the trail side by side. I occassionally pull away to hold back some brush and sticker bushes that are blocking our path. We eventually reach an opening in the trees, I stare ahead and notice a dock that extends out straight and to the right, it sticks out about a quarter of the way across the lake. It's not huge but it's nothing to bat your eyes at either. I stare in wonder at the almost clear water that has some algae scattered around its edge.

"This is beautiful." I turn to look at them and nearly forget about the mask as I try to imagine what's underneath. They start waving their hand in front of me to break me out of my trance.

"You're staring." They state it so nonchalantly but that doesn't keep the cherry red blush from invading my cheeks.

"Sorry." I turn back towards the lake.

"I vill grab my poles and tackle box, perhaps you can stay here vith those troublemakers." They point at the two ravens circling the sky above, I giggle and nod as they walk off in what I assume is the direction of their cabin. When they are out of view I walk out onto the dock and lean over the railing to stare into the water. A few bubbles occasionally rise to the top, I try to guess what causes them as a turtle's head pops out of the water.

"Hi cutie, mind if I call you Shelly?" The turtle turns away and swims to some floating debris. "Alright, cool." I lean my elbow on the wood and rest my cheek in my palm. A song I listen to quite frequently invades my head, the lyrics begin flowing out of my mouth without a second thought.

"Will the faithful be rewarded, when we come to the end? Will I miss the final warning, from the lie that I have lived?" I sing quietly, my heart feels like it's beating with the song. "Is there anybody calling? I can see the soul within. And I am not worthy, I am not worthy of this." I straighten my back up and start swaying as I let all the thoughts leave my mind. The song is the only thing I focus on as I pace back and fourth while waiting for Bloodhound to return.

"Are you with me after all? Why can't I hear you? Are you with me through it all? Then why can't I feel you?" I raise my voice and let it resound across the lake as if calling out for something or someone. "Stay with me, don't let me go...because there's nothing left at all. Stay with me, don't let me go...until the Ashes of Eden fall."

"Will the darkness fall upon me? When the air is growing thin...Will the light begin to pull me...to its everlasting will? I can hear the voices haunting, there is nothing left to fear." I close my eyes and think of Bloodhound before I sing the next few lines of the song. "And I am still calling, I am still calling to you." I stop abruptly when footsteps approach. I look up as Bloodhound sets their tackle box down and rests the two poles against the side of the dock.

"I'm here and I am listening." I raise an eyebrow in confusion before it dawns on me.

"It's just a song." I look away, embarrassed.

"My statement still stands." They knot the hook on to the end of the fishing line. I stand next to them, they toss me a small container labeled 'nightcrawlers' before gesturing towards the rod. I nod in understanding and they transfer it to my free hand, I basically straddle the pole with my thighs holding it in place and lean it against the wood. I carefully hold the hook in my palm as I take the lid off of the container. There's quite a few worms wiggling around, I pick up the thickest one I see and stab it through the hook. I wrap it around once and stab it through again to ensure that it won't fall off before smiling at Bloodhound.

"That's my favorite part, don't know why." 

"It helps vith unchecked agression, not often you can leisurely stab someone." 

"Unless you're a legend." They chuckle and nod.

"Correct. You keep bringing that up, does it bother you?" I cast into the water and reel in slowly to eliminate any slack in the line.

"Bother? No, but...I just keep thinking it must be nice to have so many people adore you." They go quiet as they copy my motions.

"Perhaps for some but it does nothing for me." I nod and try to understand. "You are exceptionally lonely." 

"Okay I'm gonna try to not get offended by that." 

"No offense intended, of course." I sigh and smile sadly at them.

"I have nobody, my family is gone and, until I met you, I only ever had conversations with Luna. It's been that way for years." They scoot closer, our bodies are barely touching.

"Mirage calls me touch starved vhen I flinch away from his endless hugs. But who really wants to be hugged all the time?" 

"I do." I mumble under my breath but they seem to hear it somehow. Before I can explain myself they close the remaining space between us and set their pole down to wrap their arm around my shoulder. I subconsciously lean into them and sigh in content.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day nears its end and, as the sun is setting, I realize fishing has also been a fruitless endeavor. Another day and I have nothing to show for it, the possibility of starvation is becoming all too real at this point. I help Bloodhound pack up their fishing gear but my mind is in another world as I think of other ways to make ends meet. 

They walk in front of me to lead me to their cabin, I follow silently. I notice they occasionally check over their shoulder, it warms my heart to think they are constantly worried about me. It's nice to be cared about, even just a little bit. 

It's a quick walk to their cabin. It's much bigger than mine is, I'm almost envious until I realize it's Bloodhound. They never seem to flaunt anything, their humbleness is a huge part of who they are (from what I've seen, which is very admirable).

"I vill take these inside and valk you home." I nod and let them take the tackle box from my hand. There's a stump nearby, I sit down while I wait for them to return. It only takes a few minutes before they walk back outside with empty hands.

"You ready?" They nod and hold their hand out. I grab it as we begin our journey back to my house.

"Elska? How dire is your situation?" I blink away my surprise and giggle nervously.

"I definitely won't have to worry about gaining weight this winter." They squeeze my hand tightly.

"I'm not fond of the idea of letting you go vithout necessities such as food."

"I don't accept handouts, Hound. Um, it is okay if I call you that, right?"

"I vould never offer that and, yes, you may call me that." I sigh in relief.

"So what are you proposing exactly?" 

"Come vork vith me, I am sure the other legends vould be more than happy to have you around." I stop and stare at them in disbelief.

"I can't fight." 

"You don't have to. I vas thinking you could be my manager of sorts. Every legend has a manager or personal assistant to help them vith the press and their publicity. You vould arrange interviews and join me in press conferences." I'm stunned into silence.

"You wouldn't mind being around me all the time?"

"Not at all, I enjoy your company. Besides, I think the directors vill be pleased because I have never taken an assistant before." My eyes widen in surprise as I turn to face them.

"You do EVERYTHING yourself? Hound, that must be exhausting. And... if you're okay with it I'd love to be able to help you." I can almost feel their smile through the mask.

"As long as you can keep quiet about our personal life together."

"Of course. If anyone gets privacy, it's me." They pull me into a tight hug.

"Then it's decided."

"It is." I squeeze them back as hard as I can.

Things are finally starting to look up.


	8. A Charmless Cocktail Party

"So you do this every year?" I know I must sound defeated but parties aren't really my scene. I prefer solitude over dozens of cramped bodies sweating against each other.

"Yes but it's not what yah think, I promise. It's a cocktail party, just some casual drinking. But yah gonna need a dress." I look between Ajay and Anita for a moment. 

"I don't own one." I swear Ajay's eyes nearly pop out of her head while Anita nods in approval.

"Then it's time to remedy the situation, c'mon wit yah!" I sigh and nod.

"Let's do this." She takes my hand and basically drags me out of the building. We pass a few of the other legends in the hallway, I simply smile and wave at them. Bloodhound and Elliott start to ask questions but Anita simply shakes her head in a way that says 'you don't want to know'. They quickly shut up after that and we continued on. 

The streets are bustling with life, it's almost 4:30 pm so it seems to me that a lot of people are finishing up their work day. Aside from that though the city is filled with a mixture of wonderful aromas that include freshly baked pies and other confectionaries as well as the distinct smells of vendor foods such as hot dogs. Ajay takes me a few blocks away from the Apex HQ to a locally owned boutique, I stare in awe as we step inside. There's a bountiful amount of dresses in a variety of styles and every hue of color imaginable. 

"Pick yah jaw up and let's get lookin'." I wander around aimlessly until Ajay grabs my wrist and pulls me into a section of all black dresses. "Yah want something black and showy, people are gon' be marveling over you anyways. Bloodhound has been a legend for five years and never had a manager before, you must be somethin' special." My face immediately turns beet red as I move dresses around on the rack.

"I don't know." I keep looking but nothing in particular jumps out at me, "And what do you mean 'showy'?"

"Somethin' like dis." She holds up a plain black dress with spaghetti straps and a straight neckline. It goes to about knee length with an asymmetrical side slit that would expose most of my thigh. It's beautiful but I'm unsure if it's too much, plus my scars will be on showcase and I'm not sure how comfortable people will be with seeing them.

"I don't know..."

"At least try it on, rook." I sigh in defeat and take it from Ajay's outstretched hand. Gaining a bit of courage I hold the dress close and walk towards a fitting room, the attendant is more than happy to unlock a room for me. After stepping inside I hang the dress up and pull my shirt off along with my jeans. The dress hugs my body as I step into it and slide it on. Once the straps are adjusted properly I look into the mirror. The woman staring back is, in a word, gorgeous. I admire how well the fabric looks snug against every curve, my hourglass shape is well defined. The slit revealing my thigh also reveals a few scattered scars but there's really no reason for me to be ashamed of them.

"You okay?" I shake the thoughts from my mind and slowly open the door to build anticipation.

"Oh my..."

"That's gonna turn heads." Anita adds and smirks as she scans me up and down.

"So this is the one?" I sound hopeful not to have to do any more dress shopping.

"Damn right, now let's get goin' so Natalie can do yah hair."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natalie finishes brushing out my hair and runs her hands through it a few times. We decided on a simple hairstyle of one long french braid and side-swept bangs.

"Make-up, mon ami?" 

"Just keep it simple, maybe some mascara and a little blush?" I smile at her through the mirror.

"Sounds perfect!" She spins the chair around so I'm face to face with her as there's a quiet knock on the door. 

"Come in!" Ajay steps into the room followed by Octavio, who announces his presence with a rather loud wolf-whistle.

"Lookin' good Nat, good to see you again amiga." He nods in my direction before embracing Natalie from behind (luckily after she has already finished my make-up). "You chicas ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I grumble but smile at my reflection before standing up and joining Ajay by the doorway. "Come on slow pokes."

"Oh I'm anything but slow, right Nat?" The blush on her face says it all, I giggle and roll my eyes playfully as I follow Ajay down to the ballroom designated for parties such as this. By the time we get there all the other legends and their managers are waiting outside of the door for us.

"Everyone is here? Good, good, now stand next to your legend and let's make a smooth entrance for the cameras." I search the small crowd, Bloodhound's helmet is easy to spot over the top of most of the others' heads.

"Hound, over here!" I call out, their head snaps up and faces my direction but they seem to hesitate before stepping closer.

"Elska..." Their voice conveys a nervousness I've never heard before, "You look stunning." I couldn't hide the blush even if I tried but I do try because they begin ushering us into the room.

"Welcome Legends!" There's a loud applause from the onlookers, they are probably sponsors if I had to take a guess. "Today we'll be welcoming some new faces to our crew as well as celebrating the legends' success as we're done with this season. Managers, if you could step on stage we would like to do a group interview and introduction." I take a deep breath and squeeze Bloodhound's hand before making my way to the makeshift stage. I sit beside a young blonde woman with a tight ponytail and glasses on the bridge of her nose. She's peering down at some notes but I do my best not to stare as I awkwardly take a seat.

"Alright we're gonna bring the mic by, just introduce yourselves and let us know which legend you're representing this upcoming season." I twiddle my thumbs and try not to fidget as he goes down the line, I end up tuning most of the names out. He's talking to the woman next to me, I learn that her name is Mara (which is pretty in my humble opinion) and she's interning with Natalie.

"And what about you, beautiful?" 

"Hmm?" I blush when I realize he's addressing me, "Oh, my name is (f/n) (l/n) and I'll be working with Bloodhound." A collective gasp erupts in the otherwise respectfully quiet room. "I'm sorr-"

"You heard it folks, the elusive Bloodhound has finally gotten themself a manager. Please (y/n), tell us everything you can! Who are they and where did they come from? How did you meet?" I'm stunned into silence for a moment as I can feel my blood boiling with anger.

"I think you've got the wrong impression here, I'm not going to release private information about anyone regardless of what I actually know. But what you, and everyone else in this room, should be concerned about is their skill. They are, by far, the greatest hunter I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. They've been bested at times, sure, but when they are focused on the hunt there's nobody that I've seen thus far capable of a reversal of fortune when they run into them. A beast on their hunt that's unstoppable, now that's worth talking about."

"Wow, okay. Fair is fair, but can you at least tell us how you met? This is pretty monumental considering they have been a legend for five years without ever having an assistant." I nod in understanding.

"We met on an off day, I had retired my hunting gear to relax instead. They were out hunting and their prey happened to run out into the field I was laying in." His eyes widen in surprise.

"So you're a hunter as well? Perhaps you can tell us about that scar on your back, or show us?" I'm skeptical but with all eyes on me I feel like there's a lack of options without coming off as standoffish. I stand up and turn around after pulling my braid over my shoulder.

"I got distracted while walking down a trail and a bear attacked me."

"Wow, wow, wow, can I just-" I can feel the tips of his fingers graze the skin, I whip around without a second thought and grab his wrist. After kicking the back of his knee and making him kneel I twist his arm behind his back. Once I realize what I've done I take a few steps backwards and begin apologizing profusely.

"Sorry, i-t's just, y-you...I don't like being touched!" I manage to squeak out and run off stage in a fit of embarrassment.

𝘚𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯... 

The double doors slam behind me but I keep running until I'm in the lobby (and alone). I sit on one of the couches and catch my breath while a few tears sting my eyes. A couple sets of footsteps approach from the hallway I came down as I breath deeply to calm myself down.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you okay? Ajay and Bloodhound ask at the same time, I simply nod in response. Elliott comes rushing in the room, his face is red but I'm not sure if it's from blushing or physical exertion.

"So I don't want to make you mad or anything but you're viral already..."

"Viral? Did I hurt him?" The worry is seeping through my voice.

"Not exactly, someone had a really good angle and, well, I don't know how to put it nicely...Your ass is all over the holo-net." I stare at him with a stupidly blank expression on my face and look down at the slit in my skirt.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no..." I hold my hand out and he gently places his phone in my palm. Sure enough, the dress rode up and my ass cheek is just hanging out. "My career is over before it started... I think I'm just going to go home. Oh and Elliott?"

"Ye- OW!" I smack him upside the head and cross my arms.

"Why was that already pulled up on your phone?! Stop looking at it!"

"I was gonna show Bloodhound!" My face heats up worse than it ever has, Elliott lifts his phone up but I immediately slap it out of his hand. It lands with a thud on the floor, the screen is pointing up and the picture is still on display for all to see.

"I-I, uh, they have already seen me naked so I don't see why they want to see it on a picture!" It doesn't seem like anyone is listening (to my lie) as they all glance down at the phone, even Bloodhound's helmet is tilted forward. Once they snap out of it they immediately kneel down and snatch it up hurriedly before pressing the power button.

"Ve vill not speak of this. Let us go to my suite for the night elska, perhaps some time avay from everyone vill benefit you." I nod and let them grab my wrist to pull me along.

𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘐 𝘳𝘶𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯?


	9. The First (Of Many, Hopefully)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just all sex because I lack self control when it comes to Bloodhound lol, but its also more of a filler chapter until I can decide what direction I want to take the story. Hope you enjoy :)

Bloodhound drags me through the winding hallways before stopping at the elevator. We take it up to the tenth floor (the last floor of the building) and they drag me in front a door with their name inscribed on a golden nameplate. I stare in awe at the kind of treatment these legends get, but honestly, it's no surprise. Bloodhound is one of the most, if not most, popular legend. They rarely lose matches and when they do they usually go down in a blaze of glory (I may or may not have binged matches after they asked me to be their manager).

As soon the door is unlocked they gently shove me inside, I gasp in surprise as they continue to push me until the back of my legs are pressed against their bed. They lean over my body until my back is pressed flat against their sheets. Their arms are on either side of me and their mask is only a few inches from my face.

"H-hound?" It sounds more like a whimper, my cheeks are flushed and my breathing hitches in my throat as I notice the warmth from their body against my bare skin. They press their gloved pointer finger against my lips before removing the gloves altogether, I hold their bare hand up and press a soft kiss to their palm. I take a moment to examine their hand, there's deep blue scars, comparable to webbing, across their knuckles that seems to lead up to their wrist. Before I can say anything else one hand travels down to squeeze my thigh, I cry out in surprise but it turns into a breathy moan as they use their thumb to trace circles on the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh.

"Beautiful." They murmur, I can't tell if they are talking to me or themself but I arch my back to close any remaining space between our bodies. Their hand slides up further until they are underneath the fabric of my dress, they stop at my hip and continue to caress my skin.

"P-please Hound." I begin to question myself as a slew of whines escape my throat. I don't usually sound so...needy. A low growl eminates from deep within their throat as they take a step back. My face is flushed and my breathing is heavy as I crawl onto their bed. I spread my legs apart, my dress rides up over my hips to reveal my whole lower half. In any other circumstance I would be incredibly embarrassed but with how quickly things have escalated my mind is in a blissfully blank state. All I can think about is the heat pooling in my abdomen that is begging to be satiated.

"Perhaps it is too quick to indulge in these desires, elska." I stare at them and bite my lip anxiously.

"It just feels so good to be touched and wanted in this way...and I want to kiss you, please?" They hesitantly bring their uncovered hand to the respirator tubes connecting to their mask, they fiddle with it for a moment.

"Are you sure you vant this?" I nod enthusiastically and slip my dress over my head and toss it aside.

"Only if you're okay with it." They unhook the tubes and pull the respirator off before taking the rest of the mask off. There are similar scars on their face like the ones on their hands, the webbing almost seems intricate but beautiful in its own unique way. They quickly shed the rest of the layers on their clothes until a pair of boxers is all that's left. I beckon them to the bed, they stride over confidently and crawl over my body, I stare up into their blue-gray eyes in total awe.

"You are so gorgeous, even more than I could have imagined in my wildest fantasies."

"As are you, beloved." They trace the scars on my thighs and stomach before letting their hands roam the rest of my body freely. I wrap my arms around their neck and pull them down for a kiss, it goes from innocent to hot and heavy in a split second. Their sharp canines nip at my bottom lip, I part my lips to let them explore my mouth with their (skilled) tongue. All the while their hand trails down to tease my entrance, they slide a finger past my lower lips but they don't press it inside yet. I jolt at the unfamiliar, but not unwelcomed, feeling of being touched so intimately. They lean back for a moment and scan my face as I tremble with excitement. I meet their gaze and bite my lip, they raise an eyebrow and stare back without moving their fingers.

"I should tell you something..." They nod and wait for me to continue, "I, uh, I've never done this before. Ever..." They blink back their surprise and go to remove their hand but I reach my hand out and grip their wrist tightly. "I want to do this with you. I want it to be you..." They nod and continue to slowly press their finger inside. I squirm at the intrusion but moan quietly at the sensation, they press it in and out a few times before adding another finger.

"Let me know if it is too much." I caress their cheek and lean up for a quick kiss to reassure them. They continue their motions until I get impatient and buck my hip up against their hand.

"I can handle it, I promise." My voice is barely above a whisper, they nod and remove the last article of clothing before pressing the tip of their cock against my entrance. They slowly push inside, there's a mild burning sensation but once it subsides it turns into something much more pleasurable. I moan and writhe beneath them as a silent plea for them to move. Their thrusts are slow and controlled as they lean their head in the crook of my neck. They suck on the sensitive flesh as I throw my arms around their back. I dig my nails into their skin and they growl, the vibrations against my skin makes me tremble with excitement. 

"Hound, m-more please!"

"I fear I vill lose control." They pick up the pace as my first orgasm approaches, I wrap my legs around their back and let one hand fall on their head. I run my hand through their hair and yank it back until they are face to face with me. Their thrusts get harder and faster, I try to focus on their face but the pleasure becomes intense. My eyes roll back and I cry out as my body trembles in the aftermath of my orgasm.

"Bloodhound!" They nuzzle my neck again and begin panting and growling as their thrusts become animalistic. My body is oversensitive so I squeeze my thighs hard against their hips.

"You are perfect. So beautiful, so pretty, so good for me..." They trail off and moan against my throat one last time before slamming inside all the way. I yelp out in surprise as another orgasm tears through my body. With my arms still around their back I hold them as close as possible as the warmth from their seeds fills my insides. When they pull out my pussy is dripping with our combined juices. They roll off of me and we lay side by side on their bed in silence for awhile.

"That was...wow." I intertwine our hands and roll over to my side, they wrap their arm around me to pull me close.

"Do you feel better?" I almost forgot about the incident at the cocktail party even though it was only an hour ago.

"I'll be okay, are you still okay with me being your manager or should I just go home?" They squeeze my shoulder and sigh in content.

"I'd love for you to stay and spend the rest of the vinter vith me." I smile and rest my head on their chest.

"I'd love that too, Hound." I close my eyes and relax in their arms. Without much thought I left myself drift off into a dreamless slumber.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud and abrupt knock makes me nearly jump out of my skin. I sit up and take in my surroundings before remembering the events that transpired. Bloodhound is sleeping soundly beside me, I blush a light pink and push some of their hair out of their face before standing up to dress myself. The knocks get a bit louder, I hurry to the door and open it just a crack. 

"Are you okay? I been worried sick about yah!" Ajay crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently.

"I'm okay, really. I promise, scouts honor!" She laughs and lightens up a bit before gesturing to the door. 

"Are they in there?" I nod and press a finger to my lips. 

"They are sleeping, do you need something?" She seems to think for a moment before sighing. 

"Just let them know the next game is comin' up this friday. You also have a meeting with the other managers tomorrow, my girl let me know tah tell you."

"Thanks Ajay, I really appreciate it. Hey I'll talk to you later, okay? I'm going to go lay down for awhile longer." She smirks knowingly and waves goodbye.

"I'll be seein' you around, don't let this whole ass-on-the-holo-net keep yah from stickin' around. I got a good feelin' about yah!" Without another word she turns around and walks away, I close the door and make my way back to bed. I crawl into it and snuggle up beside them, they subconsciously pull me closer. I find myself smiling at how adorable they look while sleeping.

"Is everything okay?" Their voice is groggy, they barely sound awake.

"Everything is perfect, now go back to sleep."

"Hmm." They go quiet and I lay on my back to stare up at the ceiling.

I can't believe how quickly my life is changing. It's terrifying to be so emotionally attached to them but it also feels so good to be close to someone. And being intimate with them has given me a newfound appreciation of our relationship. 

I never really knew how good it felt to be truly loved and adored by someone until now. And I honestly hope this never changes, I hope we will work out long term.

I think I'm completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with Bloodhound.


	10. Troublemakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I struggled with some major writers block and I've edited this a thousand times and I'm still not sure how much I love it but I'm taking this story in my favorite direction sooo ;)

I swing open the door to the conference room and am met with curious stares from the other managers. I shuffle behind a few chairs and sit beside Mara, she's the only one who isn't ogling me. 

"Alright, let's call this meeting to order. I'm Ella, and for those of you who paid attention you'll know I'm Mirage's manager. Today we're going over press conferences and some ways we can help our legends with publicity." 

"I think (y/n) got that one down!" A young woman with long blonde hair tosses her phone in the middle of the table, the picture is pulled up with an article about the incident. I'm speechless as I stare at the screen, my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"I never meant to-"

"Yeah, we know." She cuts me off before taking her phone back. I stare at her with wide eyes as she scoffs and waves her hand.

"Don't pretend you didn't plan that, hogging all the limelight. I was going to announce Octavio's new channel and blog too." I slump forward and rest my forearms on the table before resting my head atop them. The others continue to talk but I tune them out and stew in my own inner turmoil but a small tap on my shoulder makes me lift my head up. I look over my shoulder at Mara, she's smiling reassuringly at me and offering a small piece of paper. Upon opening it I smile and suppress a giggle at a crudely drawn nessie. I mouth 'thank you' and turn my attention back to the meeting.

"Alright so I propose a photoshoot for a christmas calendar to end the year and as a last release for the end of the season. Thoughts?" I smile at the thought of the legends dressed up for christmas, I had a glimpse of Bloodhound's halloween costume, and well...I definitely wasn't disappointed.

"I think that would be cute." Mara's voice is quiet but confident, the others nod in agreement.

"So it's decided, I'll get in touch with the director to arrange things. Everyone should talk to their respective legend to get them on board since we only have a few months to get it all done. Dismissed." Chairs scape across the floor as everyone gathers their belongings and exits the room. I stand up and offer Mara my hand, she accepts it with a kind smile as I help her up. 

"Want to join me for lunch?" 

"That would be awesome, thank you!" She pushes her glasses up and follows me out of the room, we walk in tandem the whole way. After entering the cafeteria we're waved over by Ajay and Bloodhound, Mara continues to follow me over to them. However, on the way we run into Ella and Octavio's manager (I still don't know her name). They give off a strange vibe as they stop us, Ella rests her hand on my shoulder in a way that makes me uncomfortable. 

"We have a make-up conference with the reporter from yesterday, it will only be you this time though. The director thought it would be a good idea." I raise an eyebrow skeptically but stay quiet. Mara tugs at my sleeve as a silent warning.

"Why are you talking to the director about me?"

"It just seems like you got off on the wrong foot, we just want you to do well here. By the way I'm Emilia, Octavio's manager." The blonde extends a hand forward, I firmly grasp it but as I do she feigns being in pain after falling forward dramatically.

"What's wrong with you?!" I throw my hands up with my palms facing forward defensively.

"I didn't do anything, I swear-"

"You're nothing but trouble!" Ella helps her up and glares in my direction, Mara scrambles to pull me away from the two but it's happenstance that a reporter is in the cafeteria. I begin to panick as Mara keeps her grip on my arm, the room goes silent with all eyes on us.

"Why?" I whisper, it's barely audible but I turn away and smile apologetically at Mara. "Thanks for looking out for me Mara but I think it's time for me to leave." As I turn away Ella calls out one last time.

"We know you slept with them, by the way. Lifeline's manager heard it through the grapevine, I bet you think you're something else. Doesn't everyone think they are special?" I stop abruptly and turn around, my look turns from sadness to betrayal as I look at Ajay who is approaching us. Bloodhound is off to the side but they don't intervene.

"Wait, it wasn't like that! We were on the phone, she must have overheard our conversation-" I hold my hand up as tears well up in my eyes.

"I trust you but I just can't be here right now." I turn towards the reporter and frown, "You want a story? Title it: Failed Hunter Fails at Integrating into Society. And while you're at it let me give you all the facts. Bloodhound asked me to be their manager because I was going to struggle through winter because, news flash, I'm a failure. And I said yes because I love them and for some reason they seem to like me...at the very least. But who cares because obviously this isn't for me! So write whatever you want, maybe add that picture of my ass in and call it a night because I can't do this anymore. I'm a subsistence hunter, not a city dwelling lackey!" I storm off in a fit of rage which is unbecoming of me but I can't help it. 

I have to be true to myself before I can be truly happy.

The doors to the cafeteria slam open and I run out towards the elevator. Once I step inside I press the button for the lobby a few times but footsteps echo down the hallway at a quickened pace. I hold my hand over the doors to keep them open in an attempt to rectify my anger by being polite. The reverberation of the steps gets louder and louder until I'm face to face with Bloodhound, I take a step back and turn my head away in embarrassment.

"City dwelling lackey, huh?" They chuckle at my choice of words and stand beside me as the doors close. 

"I'm sorry, I know your intentions were good but it's only been a couple of days and I'm losing my mind with all this bullshit." They hum and slide their arm around my waist.

"Did you mean vhat you said out there elska?" I rest my hand atop the one on my hip and lean into them.

"I don't expect you to say it back or anything but yeah, it is how I feel. There's just something about you, ever since that first time I saw you I knew I was in trouble. Not that loving you is bad but... I don't know how to be in love." The elevator dings and the doors open up to reveal the lobby of the building, we step out together and they turn towards me while gripping my shoulders tight.

"There are no expectations from me, I just vish for you to be happy and vell. I understand if you still vish to leave but please let me know there is a plan so you vill not go vithout this vinter." I smile adoringly at them and tilt my head.

"I'm going to keep hunting from dusk 'til dawn if I have to." They nod in acceptance and pull me close.

"Vhen vill I see you again, beloved?" I sigh sadly and rest my head on their chest.

"Probably not until winter is over, I don't feel comfortable traveling between my house and the city when there's cold weather and heavy snowfall." They rub gentle circles on my back.

"I vill valk you home then, as my final goodbye."

"I promise I'll be okay, besides your schedule is pretty hectic today. Thank you for everything Hound, until we meet again?" They hold my hands in theirs and rub my knuckles with their gloved thumbs.

"Until ve meet again."

"I love you." With that I pull away and walk towards the glass doors. I glance over my shoulder and give them one last smile before exiting the building.

I'm not sure what this means for us but I'm confident things will work out. For once in my life I can accept this without a doubt in my mind, we are meant to be together. We spent months apart after my accident so I don't see how this is any different. I'll still hate being away from them but it's better this way. I can have time to really sort out my emotions once and for all and then, after it's all over, we can really be together happily.

But I've never been so desperate to be with someone, to want someone in my life so badly. They are worth it though, that much is absolutely true.


	11. Goodbye for Now (pt. 1/2)

I wake up at the crack of dawn, the usual chirping of the birds isn't what wakes me up today. The sun shines through the window as it rises higher in the sky and the whistling of the wind forces a few tree branches to slap against my window with a soft thud. The air is significantly colder as the trees lose the remainder of their leaves (although most of the trees around me are pines so they simply lose their older needles so they aren't entirely barren). My window is shut but the cool air still manages to seep through the small cracks. I sigh and sit up in bed, winter is just around the corner and, while my hunts so far have been bountiful, there's no rest for the wicked. It's always better to be extra prepared than to be caught by surprise without any food left to last through until the end of winter.

The first thing I noticed after stepping out of bed is how inexplicably hot I am, I shed all my layers down to my panties before walking downstairs to my kitchen. I let the cold overtake me, my skin tingles with delight at the immediate relief that follows. Luna caws from outside, I leave the door slightly ajar and peer outside for a moment before retreating back to the kitchen. I open and close cabinets until I find the fresh coffee grounds I've been searching for, I set them gently on the counter before turning on my coffee machine. It whirs to life and I sigh in relief once again, she's an old machine but reliable and the Gods know I need a caffeine boost to get through over 12 hours of hunting. But I love my job, the fact that I get to spend all day in the woods surrounded by lush foliage and the sweet aroma of flowers does more than enough to make up for the exhaustion at the end of each day.

I continue my routine and set a cup of coffe on the table with a plate of freshly sliced apples. There's a knock on the door which startles me, I nearly toss the plate aside but I manage to save it just in time (as in, before it falls to the floor and shatters). The door opens a bit wider and I cry out for whoever it is to stop as Luna and another raven, presumably Artur, fly through the now open door. Bloodhound's heavy boots thud on the hardwood as they step into the doorway, I pick up the closest thing I can find to cover my (perky from the cold) nipples as they step inside with an apology.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in so abruptly but the 'feather heads' insisted on rushing-" They turn their gaze to the kitchen and my already rosy cheeks turn a deeper shade of red.

"Hi." I giggle from embarrassment and step back as they continue to walk into the kitchen. 

"I vanted to see you again before vinter set in. But I must ask, are you vell? It is chilly in here and yet here you are...bare before the Gods." I raise an eyebrow and smile.

"Not entirely, I still have my pretty lace panties on. Wanna see?" They cough and shake their head before unclasping the the tubes that connect to the respirator on their mask.

"You know I think you are beautiful but it's a bit early for that. I vanted to spend some quality time vith you today." I nod in understanding and continue to inch my way around them without turning my back to them.

"Right, well there's some fresh coffee and fruit already cut up. You can start eating while I get dressed for the day." They murmur their agreement as I practically sprint up my stairs. I find a pair of waterproof insulated coveralls to put over my jeans and t-shirt. I decide to go light underneath it all since I've already been feeling extraordinarily hot. After that I tie up my boots and grab my winter coat from my closet but I carry it under my armpit downstairs and set it on the couch before returning to Bloodhound in the kitchen. I throw my hair up in a messy ponytail to keep it out of my face as I join them at the table with another cup of coffee.

"Let's start over, good morning Hound." I take a slice of apple off the plate and eat it quickly. They smile as they lift their cup to their mouth and take a sip before responding.

"Good morning, elska. Are you prepared for vinter yet?" I finish up a few more slices and grab their free hand from across the table. 

"I am but I'm going to keep hunting until the first snowfall. Besides, it'll be nice to get fresh air before I'm stuck in the house all the time. Today I might take it easy and chop some extra firewood, I've been running on a low supply for awhile now. Plus it'll be easier to spend time together because we won't have to stay so quiet. And with two of us it should be a quick job."

"Sounds like a plan." We finish eating and drinking in silence, once we're done I gather up the dirty dishes and set them in the sink.

"I'll clean these later. Oh! Are you going to stay for dinner?" They seem to contemplate this for a moment and nod.

"And dessert, if time permits it." They smirk and tilt their head, when I realize the implication I blush again and bite my lip. 

"We'll make time, it's going to be another long and lonely winter so I want whatever you're willing to give me."

"Good." They extend their hand towards me, I intertwine our fingers and let them guide me to the front door. I grab my coat off the couch and bring it outside with me, the early morning air is still crisp but it's not quite cold enough to need the jacket yet. I set it on a handcrafted wooden bench nearby and go to retrieve an axe from my shed. I slam it down into a log in the front yard before going back for my chainsaw. After making sure it has plenty of gas I fix the blades on the end of it and carry it back to where Bloodhound is waiting for me.

"Let's get this show on the road, Hound."

"After you, beloved." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I clean the remaining wood chips and small debris off of my axe before sitting down on the bench beside Bloodhound. They hold their hand out to take it, I oblige them and watch as they begin sharpening the blade with their own whetstone.

"Do you just carry that around?" I manage to huff out as I wipe the sweat from my forehead. They chuckle and nod as they continue to sharpen it.

"I have Ravens Bite, as vell as plenty of knives on my person at all times so it is best to be prepared."

"Gotcha. Well, I appreciate the help but it's about 10 'til 4 o'clock. Do you want to get cleaned up and I'll whip something up for dinner? As a thank you, of course, I don't do freebies." This time they laugh heartily, I watch as their smile draws out the dimples on their face. Their eyes crinkle in delight at the joke and I silently compliment myself for being able to get them to laugh without restraint.

"That sounds vounderful. I vill finish up here and shower after you are done." I bite my lip and, before I can stop myself, the first thought that pops into my head slips through my lips.

"Or you can join me." Their eyes widen in surprise but they quickly regain their composure and gesture towards the axe.

"I leave no job unfinished. Do not vorry, there vill be plenty of time after dinner to spend together." I nod and hide my disappointment as I stand up and swing the door open. 

"I'll see you in a minute, how does steak sound?"

"Perfect." I smile at them once more before retreating inside. After rushing around to gather my tolietries I make my way into the bathroom attached to my bedroom. I turn the water on and let it run, I stick my hand under it to make sure it's warm before I remove every article of clothing. I throw most of them into my laundry basket before hopping in, I let the water run down my spine and sigh. My tense muscles relax under the water, I roll my shoulders back and spin around a few times to let the water hit every inch of my skin. I lather my hair with shampoo, rinse it and then leave some conditioner in. I step away from the shower head and use a lavender scented soap with a washcloth to scrub the rest of my body. After it's all said and done I sit under the water for an extra minute to rinse the remainder of the soap off and cool down. 

"Elska?" I nearly jump out of my skin as I turn the water off and glare at Bloodhound. 

"Why are you sneaking up on me in my own house, Hound?" They laugh and ruffle their hair.

"I did not mean to, I am just accustomed to treading quietly because I spend most of my time hunting." I nod as they toss me a towel, I wrap it around my body after drying my hair out.

"I'll go start dinner then, there is plenty of soap in there but if you need or want anything else let me know." They press a chaste kiss to my forehead and wave me out of the room. I roll my eyes playfully and search my closet for a comfortable outfit to spend the rest of the night in. I decide on a pair of cotton shorts and a plain long-sleeved t-shirt. After getting dressed I hurry down the stairs to start dinner, I gather some fresh vegetables to steam and take out two frozen steaks. I'll have to defrost them but oh well, I'm sure Bloodhound would be too polite to say anything about it anyway. I also begin boiling water for rice to tie the plate together.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦.


	12. Goodbye for Now (pt. 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took awhile but I put a lot of effort into it, I really really like how this came out :)
> 
> NSFW content ahead.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘣𝘺𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦.

I put the rice on a timer to let it cook while turning my attention to the steak and vegetables. After cleaning and slicing the carrots I set them in a steamer along with other mixed vegetables before thawing out the steaks. Right about the time they are ready to be pan-seared Bloodhound's soft footsteps approach the kitchen, I glance over my shoulder and smile at them as they take a seat. 

"I'm sorry I don't have a fresh change of clothes for you." They wave their hand dissmissively and smile kindly. 

"It vas kind of you to allow me to use your shower." I shrug nonchalantly and return my attention to the stove.

"Anything for you. Now how would you like it cooked?" They hum in contemplation before standing up and blanketing my body with theirs, they take the tongs from my hand and assess the steaks.

"Allow me, it is the least I can do." I shake my head, "Please?" I sigh and give in but they don't move an inch, our bodies are still pressed together comfortably.

"I can't say no to you." They press a chaste kiss on my shoulder and flip the steaks. I lean back into them and relax, they chuckle quietly and use their free hand to pet my hair soothingly.

"I am beginning to believe the feeling is entirely mutual. It vas a pleasure to spend the day vith you elska." 

"Awe." I kiss their cheek and remove myself from them, "I'm gonna sit down for a moment, my feet are on fire." 

"Alright." The sizzling in the pan is a calming noise amongst the quietness of my house, the only other noise is Luna and Artur's talons scratching around upstairs.

The timer for the rice goes off and the steamed vegetables are ready soon after that. Bloodhound takes everything off the stove and motions towards the cabinets, I point at the one above the counter beside the sink. They nod as a silent thanks before taking out two plates and loading them up. 

"Thanks." They set one in front of me and I point to a small drawer full of cutlery, they offer me a fork and a knife before sitting down with their own plate. We eat in a comfortable silence while occasionally sharing a glance and a smile. As soon as we're done I collect the plates and wash them thoroughly, they offer to dry them but I decline and set them aside to air dry. Once it's all said and done we migrate into the living room, I'm sitting beside them while leaning my head on their shoulder. They sling their arm around my shoulder and lift my chin with their pointer finger so we're staring into each others' eyes.

"You are incredibly beautiful." I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I search their eyes for confirmation that they are being truthful. The look they give me is one of great adoration and respect, I find my heart thumping so loudly I can hear it between my ears. I lean up and press a quick kiss to their lips before responding.

"You're amazing." I let my eyes flutter shut as they hold the back of my head and pull me towards them. The kiss starts out slow but as time goes on they deepen it by tilting my head back and pressing our chests together. I set one hand on their shoulder and run the other one through their hair as they pull me into their lap. We pull away for air and rest our foreheads together, I try to catch my breath but squeal out as they let their hands slide down to my hips before squeezing my ass.

"This is going be a long winter." They nuzzle into my neck and leave a trail of kisses leading up to my jaw.

"Let's just enjoy today, perhaps I can stay the night?" I nod and smile excitedly as they stand up with me still in their lap. I wrap my legs around their waist while my arms rest around their neck to steady myself. They climb up the stairs with an iron grip on my hips to ensure I don't fall, I let my hands trail over their shoulders and their biceps. I don't realize we've made it to my bedroom until they gently lay me on my back on the soft furs covering my bed. They smile but as I scan their face I realize they are hesitating for some unknown reason.

"Are you okay?" They blink a few times before nodding and extending their hand out towards my face. I watch as they lean forward just enough to lightly cup my cheek and rub their thumb over it.

"More than okay, you are truly a blessing from the Gods." My face heats up ten times worse than it ever has in my life but I don't look away. Instead, I rest my hand atop theirs and trace the various intricate scars covering their otherwise soft skin. I use my free hand to guide their hand over my heart so they can feel how wildly it's beating inside of my chest.

"I don't know much about your Gods but you've changed my perception of life. I always thought I'd die alone out there on a great hunt, it would be a valiant death but no one would remember me. But now? Well, I'll be happy even if you're the only one who remembers me when I'm gone." I mentally slap myself for sounding so morbid, my intention was only to let them know how much they mean to me.

"The Gods have plans for you and I, our fate is decided for us so ve must trust their judgement and avait the day our duties have been fulfilled. But until then I vill cherish our time together." They go back to caressing my cheek, I crawl further up the bed and tug at the collar of their shirt. They cover my body with theirs and lean down, I meet them halfway in a kiss that's a mixture of both passion and desire.

"Hound..." I moan out breathily as they tug at the hem of my shirt.

"Perhaps ve are overdressed for the occasion?" I nod and sit up for a moment to pull my shirt off and toss it haphazardly across the room. They follow my lead and do the same before standing up to slide their pants off. I avoid looking down as I shimmy out of my own pants, all the while my hands are working at unclasping my bra. They finish undressing first and kneel on the bed in front of me before sliding my panties down and throwing them aside. We're both completely bare as they climb over my body once more, my breath catches in my throat as they squeeze my thigh. Their fingers slip in-between my already damp lower lips, I blush and try to look away but they sigh softly.

"Please look at me." I bite my lip and turn my head to face them, the blush is still radiating red hot heat across my cheeks. They smile appreciatively and press a soft kiss to my forehead and then my cheek. Their fingers finally press inside, they slowly move them in and out before adding another finger. I tense for a moment and they nuzzle my cheek which helps me relax enough for them to add a third.

"I apologize, please let me know if it is too much."

"You're okay, I promise. Please keep going." I moan their name quietly and begin to writhe around underneath them as they systematically increase the speed of their movements until the pleasure becomes blinding. The pressure builds until I reach my peak, my walls constrict around their fingers which are now dripping with cum. A few drops land on my thigh as they pull them out and use the remaining fluids to lube themself up. They move up until the tip is pressing against my entrance, they teasingly slide the tip in a few times before sheathing themself completely inside. I let out a long, airy moan as they rest their forehead against mine. They begin thrusting at a pace just fast enough that our foreheads rub together gently.

"I need to confess something to you." I look into their eyes as they lift their head up and scan my face.

"I'm listening." 

"I am not vell-versed in love but the intensity of my emotions leads me to believe that," They hesitate as a nervous look crosses their face, "I love you too."

"Bloodhound," I lean up and kiss them before continuing," I'm so happy to hear that...now, would you mind if I, um, tried something new?" They tilt their head in confusion and nod. I gesture for them to switch positions with me, they do so with a look of confusion. I move over them and straddle their hips before positioning myself over their member. They squeeze my thigh reassuringly as I sink down onto them, I let out a blissful sigh and bite my lip when our bodies are connected again.

"Tell me if it's okay, I-I've never done this..." They nod and I push myself up and down their length repeatedly. They grip my hips almost painfully tight and groan, they whisper my name under their breath as encouragement. With newfound confidence I slam down harder and faster, their eyes wander over my breasts that bounce with every movement. They stare at me and silently ask for permission, I nod and they reach forward to begin fondling both of them. I throw my head back as their thumbs rub circles around my aerolas and occasionally press down on my pert nipples. 

"I-I can't-" My thighs squeeze hard against theirs as I squeeze around their cock. Every oversensitive thrust afterwards is followed by a sloshing noise as more and more fluid seems to leak out.

"I vill not last much longer, vould you like to try one more position?" After coming down from my high I nod at them with half-lidded eyes. I can barely focus on anything but the pleasure as they help lift me up. "Hands and knees." I oblige them as they kneel behind me, I glance over my shoulder and they smile reassuringly as they slide back inside. I immediately scream out their name as they reach deeper than I thought possible. I let my head fall forward and begin panting as I tremble with every quick but deep thrust from Bloodhound.

"So perfect...so beautiful...so amazing, and all mine." They growl out and press against my back. Their soft growls and groans flow directly into my ear as they push closer and closer until their member begins twitching inside of me. The twitches and sweet nothings they murmur send me over the edge one last time, fluid squirts out on the bed and they stop abruptly as their warm seed spills inside. They pull out and flop on the bed, I lay beside them and they wrap their arm around my shoulders and scoot me closer.

"I didn't know it could be that good..." I sigh dreamily as they chuckle, I cuddle closer and let my eyes flutter shut.

"Let me say it vith a clear mind: I love you (y/n)."

"I love you too, Hound." 

"I am going to miss seeing you this vinter."

"But it will make seeing each other again so much more special after it's over."

"I look forward to the reunion but for now, goodnight. I vill be here vhen you vake up."

"Goodnight Hound."


	13. Unwell

I awake the next morning clutching my stomach and groaning in agony. The sun has yet to rise as I hop out of bed, I silently hope I haven't disturbed Bloodhound from their peaceful slumber. After jogging to the bathroom (which only irritates my stomach worse) I kneel down in front of the toliet and lean my head over the bowl. A few minutes of retching turns into dry heaves, the sound of soft footsteps echo across the hardwood floor before stopping at the doorway.

"You are not vell, perhaps you should see a doctor?" Bloodhound's voice is groggy, I stare up at them and notice how tired they look when they first wake up.

"If it doesn't stop I will, but it's probably just a stomach bug." They narrow their eyes and raise an eyebrow at me.

"Promise me you vill visit me in the city if you do take a trip to town." I nod in agreement and flush the toliet. They lean down and press a chaste kiss to my forehead before motioning towards the sink.

"I vill prepare something to help settle your stomach." I smile gratefully at them and grab my toothbrush from its holder. They turn around and make their way downstairs, I can't help but let my eyes wander over their mostly nude body. With a quick glance back they smirk and hum as they return the favor, that's when I realize I'm still naked from last nights festivities with dried cum splattered down my thigh.

"I'll shower then join you." They nod and leave for real this time, I focus on brushing my teeth quickly before hopping into the shower. The hot water slides down the arch of my spine and I moan blissfully, my hips are a bit sore but I'm feeling pretty good (besides the puking, of course). I lather my body with my favorite smelling soaps and use shampoo/conditioner to wash my hair. After my brief yet satisfying shower I dry myself off and throw a simple outfit on, it consists of a gray sweater and black leggings with a fluffy pair of socks to keep my feet warm. I carefully make my way down the stairs and to the kitchen, Bloodhound is sitting at my table (with clothes on, as disappointing as that is) with a plate of crackers and a cup of what looks to be ginger ale beside it. They slide it towards the opposite seat and gesture for me to sit down, I oblige them and begin snacking on some of the crackers.

"I vill be taking my leave shortly, are you sure you are vell enough to be left alone?" I finish swallowing my food and sigh.

"I'll be okay, my stomach already feels better. Thanks for worrying though." They smile and hold my free hand from across the table. 

"It vas a pleasure spending the day vith you, I look forward to many more days and nights shared like this." I squeeze their hand and smile, my cheeks hurt from smiling so much these past 24 hours.

"The feeling is mutual. I just wish I had cable so I could watch your matches." They seem to space out after that comment, I continue to eat and drink as they seem to contemplate something.

"Vould you be villing to stay at my home? I have a T.V. and internet I use to keep up vith the games vhen ve are on breaks, it vill allow us to communicate easier as vell." I furrow my brows and shake my head.

"I couldn't impose..."

"I understand your hesitation but I vould love to open my home to you." My heart flutters in my chest at the thought of living with them even if they won't be there most of the time.

"Maybe it's too soon for that, I really want us to work and if we push forward too fast I'm afraid our relationship won't work."

"You've thought this through, beloved."

"It's because I love you."

"I love you too, now I must take my leave." I stand up and walk them to the door as they whistle for Artur. He flies away from Luna, who is sitting in a tree, to perch on their shoulder. Their mask is resting on the couch, I offer it to them as they step outside. The air is cool but comfortable against my skin which currently feels like it's on fire. I roll my sweater sleeves up and sigh in discomfort. A look of worry crosses their face and they place a hand on my shoulder.

"Please see Ajay at the very least?" 

"Give me some time and I'll visit town, okay?" They nod and pull me into a kiss, I tilt my head back and stand on my tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Their arms wrap around my waist and I rest my hands on their shoulders to steady myself. We reluctantly pull away as Artur caws impatiently, I step away from them and gesture towards the trail.

"I love you."

"I love you too, beautiful." I wave and watch their retreating form before turning back to go inside. The house is errily silent, I find myself frowning as the lonliness sets in again.

"Maybe a nap will help..." I walk up the stairs and crawl back into bed. The spot where they laid is still warm, I still feel overheated but the reminder of them being here convinces me to continue to lay on that side. I inhale deeply, their scent lingers on the pillow that I laid my head on. With a wide smile on my face and comfort in my heart I fall into a dreamless slumber.

𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯...


	14. Hoping for the best (pt.1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger but also it was getting too long and I work in the morning so enjoy this for now my lovelies!

A month has passed and the temperature has dropped significantly. There is yet to be any snowfall but I'm sure it will come any day now. The grass surrounding my home is frosted over from the early morning dew as I step outside of the cabin. As per usual, Luna comes flying through the door after me. She doesn't let me out of her sight, especially since I've started waking up everyday with my stomach churning which ends up with me bent over the toliet face down.

I'm bundled up in a sweater and my favorite gray leggins to match it, my black boots go halfway up my calf as I step outside. The air is colder than I expected but it feels good on my warm skin. I hate having to go into town but I promised Bloodhound I would if my stomach kept messing with me. Almost everyday since they left I've been throwing up, my stomach even feels a bit swollen (although I keep convincing myself I'm imagining it). All I know is I can't break my promise to them.

I have to admit though, I'm nervous to be walking through the forest while feeling a bit weaker than usual but after much hesitation I start on the path to town. It's a direct pathway and it is also well maintained so the trip should be easy. Aside from that, all the dangerous critters (for the most part) are hibernating for the winter so the threats present are unusally low this time of the year. I'm not sure I could handle myself well right now against a predator of any kind.

Not even an hour after I've left I'm bent over in some bushes vomiting once again, my breakfast is now gone along with the water I've been sipping along the way. My arms are shaking as I stand back up, the city is so close I can almost see the opening in the trees but as I stand up on wobbily legs I'm reminded of my declining health. I subconsciously hold my stomach and find a strong enough stick to help keep me on my feet as I walk the remainder of the way into the city. If I'm being honest I should have made this journey long before it got this bad, I knew better than to stay so far out all by myself but I've been so stubborn about it.

The city is much quieter this early in the morning, I suppose most people have just gotten to work so there's very few souls roaming freely. Still, I smile at all the passersby and continue on my journey to the building. Once I've arrived I hesitate for only a moment but the door is already swinging open, I take a step back and end up falling on my ass. The person begins apologizing profusely and I realize I recognize that voice, it's Octavio. I look up surprised and realize Ajay is by his side as well, a look of worry passes over her face as she offers me her hand.

"You dun look so well, (y/n)." I only nod and accept her hand, she exerts a lot of energy to help me off the ground. The look of worry returns as she holds me in her arms.

"You're cold and pale, let's get yah inside to the infirmary. Tavi, I'll meet up wit yah later. This is important." He nods and runs off the way I came, Ajay wraps one arm around my waist and guides my arm over her shoulder. She squeezes my hand reassuringly as she helps me inside, we make it to the elevator without stumbling or falling over which I'm incredibly grateful for. She may be a small woman but she is strong, I guess it's all the training she does to maintain herself for the games.

"Thank you, Ajay... I guess I waited too long to come by, huh?"

"What's been going on?" The elevator takes us to the 8th floor, a very prominent sign with an arrow pointing left has 'infirmary' written in bright red lettering. At this point she drags my body in its weakened state through a set of double doors to a rather large room. It smells sterile with blinding white walls and I immediately recognize it from when I woke up after the bear attack. She gently guides me to a cot and helps me lay down carefully. She begins setting up the vital monitor as well as some other equipment.

"Nausea and lots of vomiting, I can't keep anything down which also leads me to be fatigued because I'm so damn weak." She smiles almost empathetically at me and nods as she listens.

"I'm gon' check your blood pressure and draw some blood to test it, is that alright with you?" I nod and squeeze her hand before she pulls away to grab what she needs. I offer her a small smile as she comes back. I finally let myself relax.

"Do yah need me to get Bloodhound? Lucky for you it's our day off so they usually spend the day training. They really neva quit, it's quite admirable."

"Please, but don't let them worry too much and I don't want them here when you give me the results to the tests. Y'know...in case it's bad." She raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it as she preps my arm for the needle. After wiping my skin with an alcohol wipe she presses it into the vein in my cubital crease and fills a small vial with blood. I swoon a bit and she quickly removes it and presses cotton gauze on it. She ties it off with medical tap and rushes to a small cabinet that seems to be filled with various snacks and even powdered flavor packets for water bottles. I watch as she pulls out saltine crackers and a bottle of water before hurrying back over. 

"Eat and drink while I'm gone, okay? I'll get this," she motions towards the vial on the silver tray," to the lab for testing and I'll be on my way to get Bloodhound. Don't move, yah hear me? I'll know if yah did." She smiles kindly one last time before exiting the room. I let out a sigh of relief and munch on some of the crackers before laying back. My eyes fall closed and my breathing slows down. I'm on the verge of falling asleep as my thoughts begin to drift around.

"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬?" 𝘔𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥.

"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵."

"𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬? 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘵?" 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥/𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦.

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘶𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸." 𝘐 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵.

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘳." 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮 𝘶𝘱.

I open my eyes abruptly and they widen in horror. 

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥?

There's no way, right? We've only had sex twice but...no, no. It's okay, everything is okay. Sure, my parents never really sat down and talked with me about...the birds and the bees but surely I am not that stupid, right? And if I am...it doesn't mean it would end the same, right?

"𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨?" 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘱 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘨.

"𝘙𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳? 𝘔𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?" 𝘏𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰, 𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘸, 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴. 𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?"

"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴."

"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸."

I can't worry until there's something to worry about. Without realizing it I started crying so I begin wiping away the tears as the doors swing open again. Bloodhound walks in followed closely by Ajay, they both rush to my side. Even with the mask on I can feel the worry radiating off of Bloodhound, they take ahold of my hand and caress my knuckle with their gloved thumb.

"Vhile I am blessed by your presence I am also vorried, how are you doing?" The back of their free hand comes up to rest on my forehead, I push it away and bite my lip anxiously.

"I'm okay, it's still just a lot of throwing up. Please just calm down, everything is gonna be okay."

"Shouldn't I be the one comforting you?" I squeeze their hand as Ajay's phone starts ringing obnoxiously. She picks it up and nods as she reaffirms the person on the other end before offering to meet up with them.

"Results are in, I'll be right back."

"Thanks Ajay, you're amazing."

"Truly the Gods bless us vith your kindness, Ajay. Thank you." She pats their back and leaves us alone together.

"I missed you, Bloodhound."

"I vish I could hold you or kiss you right now." My cheeks burn with embarrassment at their confession as I beckon them closer. They give me a hug to the best of their ability with the awkward position we're in, I let my head fall forward onto their shoulder for a moment.

"We're going to be okay, right?"

"Of course, but vhat are you talking about elska?"

"Just promise me that, okay?"

"I promise, I love you." I let a fresh wave of tears fall.

"I love you too."


	15. By My Side (pt. 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the emotional rollercoaster of the hellscape that is my mind right now.

"I love you too." We stay holding each other for what feels like forever, the vital monitors 'beep' is a calming background noise. I nuzzle into their neck and secretly inhale their scent, something about it soothes me instantly. Not a moment later though Ajay comes bursting through the doors rather dramatically with a sheet of paper clutched tightly in her hand. 

"Bloodhound, Imma need yah to leave for doctor/patient confidentiality..." They nod in understanding and squeeze my hand one last time before brushing past Ajay. They pat her shoulder appreciatively before exiting the room, afterwards Ajay comes over and holds the paper out to me. I scan it but the medical terminology confuses me to no end, but I do recognize one word which makes my eyes widen with disbelief: Pregnant.

"Is there any chance this is wrong?"

"Unlikely, the HCG hormone in your blood system is a sure sign," she points to a line where 'HCG' is written, "you've had sex, then?"

"I mean, it's possible but not probable! Only twice and the first time I got sick was maybe a month after the first time we did...it." She smiles and tilts her head at me.

"First time, huh? Well this isn't exactly my medical field of expertise so I dun know how well-" I begin to feel the panic set in as I grab her arm and whimper.

"It has to be you, if anyone, please! I don't trust anybody else with my life and...theirs." I hold my stomach, I can't the smile that plasters itself on my face at the thought of having a child. Terrifying though? Absolutely...

"When was the first time you...?"

"A couple of months ago after that whole incident with the cocktail party." She furrows her eyebrows and holds out her hand, I give her the paper back and her face goes from confused to stoic.

"That puts your gestational age at over two months and your hormone levels aren't that high." It feels like my heart stops when she says it but she does her best to smile reassuringly at me. "It could mean anything though so let's get you an IV to deal with the malnutrition and I'll see if the staff doctor has the equpiment for an ultrasound.

"Okay..." I shut my eyes and pray to any God that will listen to let this go over well but my faith is flimsy at best. She sets up the IV quickly and I lay back to rest, the stress of everything is quickly becoming too much for me to handle.

"I'll ask Bloodhound to give you some space so you can rest."

"Thanks Ajay, I appreciate it." 

"No problem, be back soon." I smile at her one last time and let myself drift off. My sleep is normally dreamless but my thoughts turn my sleep into a hellish nightmare at a moments notice.

"𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳...𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘷𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦."

"𝘐 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵! 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺!" They 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴." 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺.

"𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯..." 𝘐 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘈𝘫𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘦.

"(𝘺/𝘯), 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱." 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥'𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥.

"(𝘺/𝘯) 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦," 𝘚𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘹𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴, "𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨!"

"(y/n) please! You need to wake up." I can feel my shoulders being shaken, my eyes shoot open and a look of panic crosses my face as I make eye-contact with Ajay. Her face is twisted with fear and her eyes seem to shine with sadness as tears gloss over them.

"Ajay?" I can feel my heart beating wildly from fear.

"You're bleeding, (y/n). You're probably havin' a miscarriage." I shake my head, I refuse to believe I could learn I'm pregnant and lose the baby in such a short period of time.

"You're lying! AJAY, PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" I shout at the top of my lungs, I end up flailing my arms in anger and nearly rip the IV out. A confused but worried Bloodhound runs into the room, their eyes scan over me and seem to land on the growing bloodstain on the front of my pants.

"Calm down, it's okay."

"It's not, it's not..." I begin sobbing and pull my knees to my chest, "I don't want to hear this!"

"Ajay, vhat's going on?" She backs off to give me space and pulls Bloodhound aside. Their hushed whispers leave me on edge, I watch as Bloodhound's shoulders sag while the rest of their body seems to stiffen.

"Oh no..." They sound disappointed, the dark lense of their mask turns towards me now.

"I'm sorry!" I start rocking back and fourth to try to sooth my broken mind.

"No, it's not your fault. It's not anybodys fault. Can I have a moment vith her?" I shake my head rapidly.

"Ajay stays, you...you should leave."

"Elska please, you don't mean it." I glare in their direction as more tears cascade down my face.

"If I never fell in love with you...if I didn't love how it felt when you touched me...I wouldn't be going through this! None of it! I should have listened to my self-doubt, I should have-"

"Stop it now, just stop." Ajay walks over and embraces me, I struggle against her weakly before giving in. I press my ear to her chest and soak her shirt with the neverending tears (and there's no end in sight for now).

"You made me promise that nothing vould change. Nothing has changed, I still love you so much (y/n). Ve'll make it through this, I promise I can be there for you."

"I don't want to see you anymore."

"Hey now, let's take a breath and calm down." Ajay slips a strand of hair behind my ear and continues to hold me, I glance up at Bloodhound with a blank expression. Something within me seemingly breaks, it's like I'm snapped out of a daze all of the sudden.

"I can't see you anymore. I'm going to let her help me and then I'll leave. Don't bother coming to look for me, please." I almost think I can hear their heart shatter as they set their shoulders straight and shake their head.

"I'm not giving up so easily." I turn away and pull myself out of Ajay's arms.

"I'm going to sleep, can you both leave?"

They turn towards Ajay, she simply nods and walks out the door with them following behind her. After one more glance back they begrudgingly leave the room, I let my eyes fall shut for only a moment.

I have to come up with a plan to leave, even if I'm still sick. I can't possibly mend a broken heart with them around...

I wait until a veil of darkness shrouds my windows, the brightest stars seem to shine through the few windows in the room. After Ajay comes to check on me before going to sleep herself I rip the IV out of my arm. My body still feels weak and exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster I put myself on. Still, I just can't be here. Home isn't safe either, they both know where to find me but for now it's my only option. I ignore the growing pain and cramps in my lower abdomen as I search through her cabinets.

Out of sheer luck, or perhaps preparedness on her part, I find a walking cane and take it. I leave a quick note behind as a promise to pay her for it when I can and after scribbling a quick apology on it I set the paper and pen on the cot I stayed in. Before I leave I unplug the monitor which currently displays me flatlining (since I removed myself from it), the noise is obnoxious and I'm worried it will wake someone up.

With the remaining strength I can muster I hobble out of the infirmary and as hastily as I can I make it to the elevator. I slam my finger on the button repeatedly until it closes and takes me down to the lobby. The place is devoid of anybody else, I silently thank whatever God(s) there is(are) for that simple fact. I hurry out of the building but I don't take into account the alarm set on the front doors. With loud sirens blaring I run off in the direction of the treeline, the cold wind cuts across my face as my body stiffens from the sudden drop in temperature.

The trip will be hellish in this weather with my condition but it can't be worse than being stuck there to wallow in my own pity and misfortune. And it certainly beats having to see Bloodhound and Ajay, although they mean well I can't stand to be around either of them right now.

I just hope they can forgive me for this.

Because after all that's said and done...

I still love them unconditionally, no matter how much it hurts.


	16. When it's said and done

"We found her passed out on the sidewalk not even 50 feet away from the building, after the alarms went off we ran out after her." I fight back the urge to groan so I can continue to listen in on the conversation.

"Well you got her here in time, her body was starting to shut down. Her vitals were weak but she's recovering well, and quickly too." Whoever it is sighs with relief, my mind is still too far gone to distingush who is talking at the moment.

"Is there anything ve can get her or do for her vhile she recovers?" That accent...

𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥...

"Just be here to comfort her when she wakes up, I suppose. Women who suffer this kind of loss tend to isolate themselves and, while space is good, we've seen many cases where it leads to..." The doctor clears his throat, "I knew her family well, she was born here yah know. It's a shame what happened to her mother..."

"Her mother?"

"H-hello?" I groggily open my eyes and weakly tilt my head towards the two talking. I notice Ajay is in the room as well as Bloodhound, she looks at me and I can see her visibly heave a sigh of relief.

"Good morning Miss (l/n), how are you feeling?"

"Tired. I want to go home." The doctor smiles sadly but nods in understanding.

"We have to keep you until you can get your strength back so I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment." I can't find it in me to fight back so I simply lay back and bite my lip.

"I'll check on you in a few, is it okay if your friends stay here with you?" I stare blankly at him and hesitantly nod after Ajay shoots me a hopeful look. "Alright, I'll be back shortly."

"Oh elska, I am so glad you are vell." Bloodhound inches closer to the side of my bed and watches for my reaction, I try my best to remain stoic and unmoving.

"Yah gave us quite the scare."

"Sorry..." It comes off as insincere and maybe it is but all I wanted was to be left alone. 

"Vhy do you react in such a vay? You cannot simply push avay the ones who love you like that." I cross my arms and hesitantly respond, I can feel a fresh wave of tears stinging my eyes.

"It's just easier that way...better for you to get hurt now than to spend our lives together and lose each other." They huff and shake their head, the beads on their helmet smack against one another noisily.

"Our demise is certain one day, yes, but until then it is better to find vhat makes us happy. I fight for vhat I vant and I vill continue to do so. You know I mean it vhen I say I love you." My heart flutters in my chest but outwardly I continue to act like their words don't affect me. Their confession makes me want to cry and throw myself at them but I need them to understand why this is hard for me.

"It's not comparable but..." I inhale sharply and gather the courage to continue, "I wasn't supposed to be an only child. My mom lost my sister a lot later in her pregnancy and she...she didn't handle it well. Not even two weeks after that she..." I wipe at my face as Ajay joins us, Bloodhound reaches forward and tentatively grabs my hand.

"No judgement from us." Ajay adds in as a reassurance, I nod and find the strength to continue.

"She killed herself, my dad found her and he...he wailed like someone being forced into eternal damnation. After that he drank his sorrows but he made sure to teach me everything he knew about hunting. The only time he was sober was when we were out in the forest together. As I got older he became more distant and the day before he...he sat down and told me how proud he was of me. He told me he taught me everything he could and that I would be okay. After drinking and venting how much he missed my mom and wanted to be with her and my sister...well, he followed her the next day."

"My sister was gone but I couldn't help it. I was jealous and it was selfish, why wasn't I enough to keep my parents around? But being pregnant, even thinking I was pregnant, it made me feel something I've never felt before. Like a special bond and I lost that before it even had a chance to grow and become something beautiful. So I get it now, why they both left and I just thought..." I begin sobbing uncontrollably before I can finish my sentence.

"You thought if you could run avay ve vouldn't follow the same path, correct?"

"S-something like that."

"It hurts me too, you know. My parents passed avay vhen I was young and I was coming of age vhen my uncle Artur passed avay. This vas my child too." They choke up at the end of it and clear their throat quickly, I reach forward and press my palm on the side of the mask where their cheek would be.

"I didn't think about you and I'm sorry for that. It was selfish of me, again." I laugh and shake my head as more tears fall, "Why can't I stop being selfish?"

"It's totally normal." Ajay pats my shoulder before getting up to leave, "Now that I see your okay I'll let you two have your moment. You'll get through this and I'm only one call away if yah need me." I smile sadly at her and nod.

"Thanks Ajay." The door shuts quietly behind her, I turn my undivided attention to Bloodhound.

"I'm truly sorry for the immature reaction I had, I just couldn't let the thoughts of my parents go and my own feelings were...are...confused. I just want to be alright and I don't know how to be."

"This pain is fresh, the vound vas opened less than a few hours ago. Even vith the technology ve possess it vould be impossible to heal a vound this deep so quickly and it's not like a laceration. This vas inflicted on your heart vhich is much more fragile and more difficult to mend. But you are better off letting me help you, I vant nothing more than that elska. I vant to heal vith you because I need you now too, you know vhat that feels like."

"I do, I wish I didn't but I do. Why are you so..." I search for the proper word, "Perfect?" They squeeze my hand and lean the top of their mask on the back of it.

"And you are perfect for me. I've never felt this vay about anyone and I hope you feel the same." 

"You're the only person I've ever loved. Nobody else stuck around and I don't think, given the opportunity, anybody else would fight for me like you did. It almost makes this feel better but there's a void now. I mean, we were gonna have a baby." My voice dies down as I say it, they give my hand another squeeze.

"I believe everything happens for a reason, perhaps ve vere not ready for that yet. But I do believe one day it could happen." I scoot over and pat the bed, they lift their head up and tilt it.

"Join me?" They climb in carefully, I snuggle up against them as their arm wraps around my back.

"But until then I'll think about what could have been." They pet my hair back and sigh, I stare up into the lense of the mask and wait for them to say something but it never comes.

"Just keep talking to me, it will help." They squeeze my hip and laugh quietly, I stare at them quizzically for a moment.

"I would like to marry you one day." They admit, I can tell they are flustered by the way they turn their head away. "It is something I dream about daily since I admitted how I feel about you. And perhaps one day ve can have many children." My eyes widen a bit as I blush in embarrassment.

"Many, huh? Look I'm obviously not a baby factory." This earns me a chuckle as they pat my side.

"We'll see."

"Will you stay here while I sleep? I'm still feeling a bit out of it but I don't want you to go...please?"

"Of course beloved, rest vell." I readjust myself to get comfortable and close my eyes slowly.

While things are still up in the air at least I have the certainty of them being by my side through it all. My heart still aches but knowing that they are here eases some of the pain...

I just hope tomorrow really is brighter.


	17. Home is Where the Heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this then I'm considering a sequeal for them to have a family. Let me know if you're interested in that :) Enjoy! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update, fell off my schedule because I've started streaming.
> 
> Lady_ZombieSlayer on twitch if you wanna check me out ;)

Luna perches on Bloodhound's extended arm as we step outside of the hospital. Once we got the 'all clear' we left as quickly as possible, I'm still a little weak but I hold their other arm to ensure I won't fall. It was just too cramped in that room, I couldn't mentally handle staying there for another day and thankfully they gave me the option to leave.

Bloodhound has made it clear I won't be alone from here on out though, we are going to stay in their cabin together for most of the week until they have a game. And only then do they feel alright leaving me alone, although I will be watching at home to cheer for them. 

𝘏𝘰𝘮𝘦...𝘐 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦.

But I never really understood love until they stayed by my side every day as I recovered. We've talked a bit more about our future, what we want from life and the works but we both decided on one thing: We're meant to be together. I saw them cry at the thought of losing me and it broke my heart, I never want to hurt them like that again.

Luna is also clearly upset, having not been allowed into the hospital for obvious reasons. Yet again Bloodhound came through for me by taking the time to check on her and talk to her. Although she can't understand us she seems fond of them so I'm sure they formed a bond while I was hospitalized.

"I'm not sure I can walk all the way to the cabin, Hound." I stare ahead as we walk side-by-side down the street. I'm in a borrowed pair of jeans and a t-shirt from Ajay while Bloodhound is in their normal attire (which is drawing some unwanted attention).

"Go as far as you can and I vill carry you the rest of the way. It is good to excercise your legs as much as you can until you are better." I so badly want to protest but I know for a fact they won't take no for an answer. Besides, I can't imagine it would be too hard for them considering the beasts they've slaughtered in their hunts.

"Okay." I squeeze their gloved hand that's intertwined with mine, they return the gesture and press their thumb gently against the back of it (something they told me is an affectionate gesture since we can't kiss in public).

The trip is an arduous one and my weakened body, while better, is still losing strength quickly. About halfway through I'm panting and bent over, my hands rest above both of my knees. Without a word Bloodhound hoists me into their arms, I let out a rather girlish squeal and hide my face in their chest to conceal the wicked blush staining my cheeks. It still amazes me how effortless it is for them to carry me but all the thoughts slip away quickly. My eyes feel heavy and the warmth eminating from their body brings me enough comfort to let me doze off. I fall in and out of a light sleep until they reach the door to their cabin. 

"Okay elska, give me a moment." They unlock the door and turn on a few lights before helping me inside. I'm still a bit groggy as they pull me along, we go straight to their room but I try to take in my surroundings. Their cabin is the perfect modern-rustic mix, it has a home-y feel while still having some updated technology within it(like a huge 65" T.V. they use to watch the highlights from their games). I can't help but stare in awe at their trophies lining the walls and a few pictures with people I've never seen before. I take a mental note to ask them about it when I'm feeling better. 

I end up standing in the doorway to the bedroom and my jaw nearly hits the floor, there's an elegant king sized bed with a clearly hand-carved head board (along with a footboard and rails as well). From my initial once over it looks to be mahogany which is a bit more expensive than oak. They chuckle and beckon me over to the plush sheets and furs covering the bed by patting it with their hand.

"Special for your comfort, elska. I must confess my old bed vas simply a hammock but I knew that vould not suffice for us to share." I hobble over and basically throw myself onto the bed, I spread my arms and legs like a starfish and sigh contently.

"Much better than a hospital bed but you didn't have to through so much trouble for me sweetheart." I smile adoringly at them as they join me on the bed (after taking off a few layers to be more comfortable). They let one arm snake underneath me to pull me close, they make it a point to cuddle with me pressed against their body.

"It's no trouble for my beloved, you must understand that. I'd do anything for you." I wait a beat before rolling onto my side to face them.

"Then let's get married, what's stopping us from committing to 'us' forever? I know that's what I want."

"Let me propose properly elska, then ve can get married however you vant. But I have a condition." I raise an eyebrow and tilt my head curiously, their calloused hand reaches up to cup my cheek as they press a chaste kiss to my lips.

"I vish for you to live here vith me so ve can truly spend the rest of our days together. It vould make me happy to vake up to your beautiful face every morning." My heart flutters in my chest and my eyes gloss over with a few tears of happiness threatening to spill.

"You better ask soon because nothing would make me happier than waking up to you too!" I nuzzle into their neck and sigh.

𝘍𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm getting better every day and as the season nears its end I'm feeling well enough to join the legends to celebrate the success they've experienced this year. Bloodhound is more excited than I ever think I've seen them as they drag me through the hallways to the ballroom. 

"Hound, slow down before we trip." I roll my eyes playfully as they turn around for just a moment.

"You are right, my apologies." I smile and blow them a quick kiss with a wink to follow.

"It's okay, you know I'm strong enough but I don't want to chance falling right now." They nod in understanding and their pace slows significantly, I smile with relief as we stand in front of the large doors. They knock in a specific pattern which leaves me utterly confused until both doors open in sync. They hold my hand as we step inside together, I immediately notice the group of legends standing together in the background. Most of them have smiles plastered on their faces, Ajay gives me a thumbs up as Mirage steps forward and holds out a small box which Bloodhound snatches up quickly. Music starts playing through the speakers, it's not a song I recognize but it has very obvious romantic implications as the violin kicks up soothingly. 

For a moment it feels like we're the only two in the room as they kneel down in front of me. They open the box, inside is a sterling silver ring with a beautiful (favorite gemstone) sitting in-between two diamonds. I can't cry and I'm speechless as I stare down at them helplessly. "Vould you honor me by becoming my faithful vife? I'd love to spend the rest of our days together." I muster a small whimper before nodding my head almost agressively, the smile they give me shines brighter than the sun when it's the highest in the sky. My heart implodes with happiness as I feel them slip the ring onto my finger but that's not all they do. Afterwards they unsheath a dagger from their hip and offer it to me as well. While it is a beautiful gesture I still stare down at them with a clearly confused face.

"The ring is to promise my heart to you, I vill never do anything to break yours. And this dagger is my offer of protection, I'd like you to carry it vherever you may go because if I am not by your side it vill be there to keep you safe. I vill not let harm befall you henceforth, that is if you allow me the honor of spending the rest of our earthly lives together."

"Bloodhound...I-I couldn't imagine it being anybody else."

"So that is a yes?" Their voice is hopeful as they stare up at me through the dark lense of their mask.

"A million times yes!" I nod for emphasis and throw myself at them. We tumble onto the floor together with a soft thud while the legends around us cheer.

"I'm so happy for yah!" Ajay calls out, I smile appreciatively at her as we get back on our feet.

𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘦𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘭𝘦, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘈𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘐'𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵.


	18. Our Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dress:
> 
> https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_jewel-off-the-shoulder-3-4-sleeve-wedding-dress-wg3734

"Yah bettah get yah ass movin' or we're gon' be late." Ajay shakes me from what was a peaceful slumber. Well, as peaceful as it can be seeing as I hardly got to sleep in the first place. Today is the day Bloodhound and I 'tie the knot', so to speak. After six long months (a small wedding took six months to plan, much to my dismay), we finally ironed out the last of the details. The only issue is fishing season is at it's peak so for our honeymoon we're going to spend a few weeks out on the open waters on a private boat together (and I can't wait to rock that boat). First and foremost, I need to go down that aisle to marry the love of my life.

"Are you even listenin' to me!?" She pulls my covers away and I stretch out like a starfish.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yell out, both frustrated and incredibly excited. "What's on the schedule boss?" She chuckles and offers me her hand, I accept her help to get out of bed. I get a move on, throwing together a quick and comfortable outfit to gather the last of everything we'll need for tonight.

"Well we gotta get your cake and flowers, but imma send Anita for those. She'll get over it though," She shrugs and continues as we walk out the door together, "First, we need tah get yah dress. One last fitting to make sure it's perfect and then we'll get the rest of the decorations to start setting up. Still can't believe yah getting married in the woods." I laugh heartily and shrug.

"Ajay, it's my wedding with Bloodhound. We met when they were hunting! You think two hunters wouldn't want to share their new union in the outdoors, the place they love the most?" She smiles and winks at me before linking our arms together.

"I know, did I tell yah I'm so happy for you two? You are perfect for each other." I rest my head on her shoulder in a sort of side-hug gesture as we walk towards the bridal shop.

"Thanks, J. Means a lot coming from my best friend."

"Of course, now hush up and go look gorgeous!" We enter the shop together and the woman behind the counter recognizes us immediately. She waves us over to the dressing room, Ajay waits by the mirrors and chairs as she drags me through the doors. Once she finds my dress she hangs it on a nearby rack and gestures to the fitting room.

"I'm right here if you need help, dear." 

"Thank you." I discard my cargo pants and the loose t-shirt I'm wearing before unzipping the bag that holds my dress. I've seen it a hundred times yet I'm still in awe, I can't wait for Bloodhound to see me walking down the aisle in it. The dress is what's called an a-line wedding gown with an off-the-shoulder bodice topped with beaded lace appliques. It trails into a tulle skirt and there's button detailing that tops off the embellished lace illusion back. I slip it up my body and back up, the woman wordlessly comes behind me to button it up. It hugs my curves perfectly without being uncomfortable, I let out a breath of relief as I meet Ajay in the waiting area. When I step out her jaw drops and she gives me two thumbs up.

"How does it feel?" 

"Perfect J, this is it!!!" I clap excitedly and turn towards the woman, "Let me get my clothes on and I'll meet you at the counter to finish paying it off. I'm getting married tonight!" I gallop away, careful not to ruin any of the beautiful fabric on my way. After quickly changing I make my way to the counter and pay, Ajay holds the bagged dress carefully as we exit the shop together.

"I'm gonna take this back to my room, I'll meet you at the store." I nod and smile appreciatively before walking towards the party supply store. We don't want to spend too much on all of this but Bloodhound did mention they have a surprise waiting for me in the clearing (the same clearing we met in, which they suggested). 'No time to dwell on it now' I tell myself as I enter the store. I have a list of what I need that I pull out of my bag and read over: white tablecloths, cake knife, ribbon for bows, a white lace pillow for the rings and two special glasses for our toast. 

𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬...

\-------------------------------------------------------

"How the hell did you get this all done, Bloodhound?" Elliott stares in awe of the hand-carved arch, how the hell is that even possible? After knowing Bloodhound for several years he didn't think they could still surprise him yet here he is, admiring a hand-carved arch with chairs lined up neatly in rows.

"I found the time, it is for my betrothed so nothing is too much." He smiles, his heart finding a certain happiness in their words. Elliott is just glad they were able to find someone to love that is into their way of life. He could never handle their lifestyle, that much is for sure.

"So where are the flowers?" 

"She vill bring them and decorate as she pleases vhile you and I vill get my tux." He nods and hums.

"Can't believe I'm gonna see you in a tux." They point a finger at him and smile beneath their mask.

"You are going to see my face too, aren't you lucky?" They tease and laugh, it comes out distorted through the respirator.

"Oh shit you're right, and oh shit, we gotta go! We're gonna be late." He helps them finish lining up the chairs before motioning towards the city.

"Shall we my mysterious friend?"

"Ve shall." They laugh and walk beside him, ready to be married to you by the end of the night.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gods..." I feel like my eyes are going to pop out of my skull if I stare any longer. Bloodhound did all of this? My heart is so full of joy, the fact that they love me enough to go through all of this trouble...

𝘈𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐'𝘮 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯.

"It's quite beautiful but no time to ogle, we gotta get this ready in two hours so you have time to get ready."

"Right, let's do this J!"

By the time we're done I'm panting and sweating like crazy but I have to admit, it's everything I've ever dreamed of. Each chair has a white silk bow tied with precision and there's a namecard on each chair to let the legends know who sits where. Ajay took care of that while I kept busy with setting up the tables behind where the ceremony will take place. Each table has a white table cloth which will make clean-up easier, I'm thankful for that but I won't be sticking around late to help. On top of said tables are glasses for champagne and water for anybody who wants it as well as napkins with cutlery that's folded inside. The plates are on the table where the food will be served so people can come and go as they please. I think it looks perfect as Ajay and I reconvene, we agree it's ready as we make our way back to my cabin where my dress is waiting (as well as Natalie, she offered to help with make-up and hair).

"How do yah feel?"

"Ecstatic, this is about to happen!" She smiles and nods.

"Happiest day of your life, right?"

"Until we have babies, yes." I fall into a momentary sadness at the thought of not having a successful pregnancy but I know better. If it's meant to be it will happen and, right now, I need to get cleaned up to walk down the aisle to proclaim my undying love for Bloodhound. Dramatic? Yeah...but it's true, I've never been more serious about anything (except subsistence hunting, of course).

"Mon ami!" Natalie holds the door open and waves me inside, "I promise I will help you look perfect for tonight."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

\------------------------------------------------------

The sun is not quite setting but it does sit just a bit behind the trees so it's not shining directly on us. There are strings of lights in the trees, which I didn't realize Elliott and Bloodhound had set up, as well as solar lights that are attached to stakes in the ground (to guide my way to the small wooden altar). I scan the chairs and recognize the legends sitting in them. Octavio and Natalie turn to face me which makes everyone else follow their lead, I smile and wave as my eyes land on Bloodhound. Their tuxedo is form fitting and there's a small black bowtie to bring it together. My gods, they are breathtaking but I imagine they feel the same about me (seeing as their eyes are scanning my body over and over again).

"Oh Hound..." I whisper to nobody as I make my way to the back of the aisle. Elliott gets the music started but I don't hear anything as my eyes lock with Bloodhound's eyes. Everything, the people and the chairs and the sky and the wind fade into the background as I walk towards Bloodhound. "Oh Hound..." I repeat as I'm standing in front of them, our hands intertwine and I continue to stare at them and only one thought goes through my head.

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.

"Dearly beloved..."

I pay very little attention to the officiant as Bloodhound and I have a silent conversation. It isn't until they ask us to speak our vows that I come to (with a little nudging from Bloodhound).

"Elska," They swallow hard and exhale loudly," I never expected to find love, let alone in the middle of the voods on a day off from the games. Vhen I saw you sitting there I vas awestruck and vhen you allowed me to clean my kill I vas confused. I had never met a hunter quite like yourself but, then again, this vas only the first time ve met. I knew I vas in for it that second time vhen our arrows pierced the same buck. You vere so skillful and quiet I had no idea you vere even there and I must confess my heart skipped a beat vhen I realized it vas you."

"Hound..." I fight back a few tears and they caress my cheek.

"I vas elated vhen you asked to meet again, on our own terms. I knew that vould be the start of something great. Now every time I see your face I see my future, my happiness in this vorld and, most importantly, the voman I vish to share my final breath vith vhen my time comes. Because, even in life or death, I vant you to be mine forever. Vhen I die and make it to Valhalla I hope to see you as my fellow Valkyrie, you still have time to prove yourself and I vill help. But until then, let's be spend a happy life together. ég elska þig (I love you)." The tears of happiness are running down my face, they do their best to wipe them away with their thumbs.

"Bloodhound, there are no words strong enough to explain how I feel about you. You saved me from myself, I wasn't trying to be in love or have a future with anyone. I fully intended to be alone but you came and opened my heart, you showed me there's more to life. And you even lead me to my best friend, which again, I'm so grateful for." I pause before continuing, "I love you, today and tomorrow and everyday for the rest of eternity. You hold my heart in those amazingly strong hands. The same hands that hold mine when I need comfort, that will hold our children one day and those hands will continue to help guide me through this life. By the gods, I love you Bloodhound." I fight the urge to lean up and kiss them, knowing it will be worth the wait.

The officiant continues and has us say the last of our vows before the marriage is official.

"I, Bloodhound, take you, (f/n) (l/n), to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, this is my solemn vow."

" I, (f/n) (l/n), take you, Bloodhound, to be my spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, this is my solemn vow."

"Bring the rings." Ajay holds the pillow out, Artur flies from the arch and takes Bloodhound's ring into his beak. I nod my thanks and grab it from him to place on their hand. They do the same, afterwards Artur flies off again (nowhere to be seen for the rest of the evening).

"You may now kiss the bride!" 

Bloodhound wraps one arm around my shoulder while the other holds my waist. They dip me just enough to raise one foot off the ground and tip their head forward. They press our lips together, it's both chaste and needy if somehow possible. I can feel their energy in some strange way, as if our souls are connecting through our lips. My heart thumps against my chest and my eyes flutter closed as I wrap my arms around their neck to deepen the kiss. Nobody and nothing matters in this moment except the feeling of their body against mine as we hold each other in what feels like the ultimate embrace. When they finally pull back and help me to stand up again everyone cheers and claps for us, I wave and smile. 

Nothing could compare to this moment. And while forever is a long time, it could never be enough time with them by my side.

𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.


End file.
